Designios del destino
by Almogabar
Summary: Que diferencia puede hacer que un suceso que ocurra de diferente manera cambie el caracter de una persona? que pasaria si kitasawa nunca hubiera dañado a eiri?, se han pregntado que paso con eiri antes de conocer a shuichi? espero les guste esta historia
1. Default Chapter

**GRAVITATION**

**DESIGNIOS DEL DESTINO**

**"MI DESTINO ES PERDERTE"**

**EPISODIO 1**

**Antes que nada espero que este fic sea de su completo agrado, este fic esta dedicado exclusivamente a Eli-chan, espero que te guste amiga... gracias por todo tu apoyo y también por ser mi amiga y había olvidado lo más importante ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Entró al departamento comprobando que estaba a oscuras pensó que de seguro eiri ya se encontraba dormido, con cuidado de no alertarle al joven rubio de su presencia y las de dos hombres mas decidieron entrar sin hacer ruido..**

-entren sin hacer ruido a menos que quieran que despierte antes y les arruine su diversión-** el joven solo les sonrio y les indico que tomaran asiento a lo que los demás accedieron**

-voy a ver si esta dormido, ustedes esperen a que regrese- **salió de la estancia y se dirigió hacia la habitación del rubio que dormía ajeno a todo lo que sucedería..**

**Entró a la habitación procurando no hacer él más mínimo ruido, una vez dentro de la habitación se dirigió hacia la cama en donde yacía un rubio completamente dormido, a pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba la habitación podía ver su perfil debido a que algunos rallos de luna le daban directamente en ese hermoso rostro**

- eiri, si tan solo no me hubieras rechazado no hubiera sucedido esto- **acarició el cabello del rubio retirando unos mechones que cubrían tan exquisita visión, poseedor de una belleza etérea como un ángel y una sonrisa encantadora, con un aire de inocencia que lo volvía completamente loco**

- te amo-** durante algunos instantes le observo dormir, aprovechando para observar esos rasgos que se sabia de memoria que se encontraba ajeno a lo que sucedería. su rostro permanecía en paz, con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios**

- si tan solo fuera por mi esa sonrisa-**lo amó desde la primera vez que lo vio pero ese chico poso sus ojos en su hermano enamorándose perdidamente de él, observo esos labios que tanto anhelaba besar y así lo hizo, acerco su rostro aun más acortando los centímetros que los separaban y lo beso en los labios, tan solo un roce que hizo que se sintiera feliz..**

**Sabia perfectamente que estaba mal lo que haría pero aun así sabia que lo superaría, que ese chico era fuerte por que se los había demostrado superando rápidamente lo sucedido con su familia, pero no podía evitar sentirse satisfecho al hacer pagar a su hermano por todo lo que le había hecho, por todo lo que le había arrebatado, ese rubio que yacía dormido era una de las cosas que le había quitado, amaba a ese rubio pero no podía hacer nada por protegerle, necesitaba salir de sus problemas y esa era la única salida**

- perdóname, no sabes cuanto lo siento- **sin mas deposito un beso en la frente del rubio y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la estancia en donde se encontraban esos dos hombres..**

**Antes de entrar se detuvo y observo a esos hombres durante algunos segundos para después sin decir nada sentarse a su lado, los hombres que le acompañaron tenían un aspecto extraño, vestían completamente de negro, los pantalones de ambos eran ajustados y gabardinas que completaban su atuendo del mismo color, uno de ellos, un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años de tez morena clara ojos negros y cabello del mismo color saco de su gabardina un fajo de billetes el cual entrego al joven que tembloroso los tomó...**

-supongo que ya esta dormido...-** dijo el hombre después de entregarle el dinero, sabia que valía la pena cada uno de los billetes que le daría como pago por eso había accedido desde el momento que vio la fotografía que el joven de cabellos castaños le había mostrado, se había sorprendido al reconocer al rubio de la fotografía y por eso había accedido a ir con el y pagarle esa cantidad de dinero..**

-lo está... solo sean buenos con él, por favor no lo lastimen mucho-** el joven le pidió al hombre que fuera mas considerado con eiri pero al ver esa sonrisa lasciva y esa mirada que solo logro que ese hombre lo asqueara, pero ya no podía hacer nada, ya no podía devolver el tiempo, después de todo un trato era un trato y el debía cumplir.**

. Estas loco?.. Te pagamos por él, haremos todo lo que se nos dé la gana.. Necesitas el dinero no es así Yuki?- **el hombre que acompañaba al mas mayor soltó una carcajada por la tontería que ese chico acababa de decir, quería que fueran condescendientes, después de todo su jefe tenia razón y tal vez con suerte podría disfrutar él también de ese cuerpo y no ser tan solo un espectador ya que según lo que le había comentado y el mismo había comprobado era un bocado que no podía dejar ir sin haber probado...**

-s-si.. Lo necesito pero..- **Yuki palideció al escuchar la manera en la que habían reaccionado esos sujetos, tenían razón, él necesitaba el dinero, así que puso su mejor sonrisa la cual fue correspondida por los dos hombres**

- no hagan mucho escándalo que yo me encuentro cerca y no querrán que los vecinos les escuchen- **una vez dicho eso decidió que lo mejor era callarse**

-tal vez-** el hombre no le tomo importancia a lo dicho por Yuki y se levanto del lugar en el cual se encontraba, no tendría por que hacerle caso, después de todo habían pagado 5,000 dólares por estar solo una noche con él y eso le daba el derecho de hacerle lo que deseara, sonrio aun más al darse cuenta que esta noche disfrutaría del cuerpo de ese chico que desde que lo conoció lo había deseado de esa manera, con paso presuroso se dirigió a la habitación en donde un chico permanecía ajeno a lo que sucedería en tan solo unos segundos..**

**Una vez dentro de la habitación el hombre se acerco al ver como el rubio dormía placidamente**- si tan solo supieras lo que te pasará no dormirías tan confiado.- **al estar al pie de la cama sé detuvo**

-pero es lo mejor así no intentaras huir- **una vez cerca tomo la sabana que cubría ese cuerpo y con algo de violencia retiro la sabana que cubría el cuerpo del rubio logrando que este abriera sus ojos confundido **

-Yuki..-** fue lo único que pudo decir eiri, estaba confundido y aun tenia sueño, al principio pensó que se trataba de Yuki por eso mismo había dicho su nombre, pero kitasawa no era capaz de tratarlo así, tal vez se trataba de una pesadilla o eso fue lo que pensó hasta que vio a un hombre observándole de tal manera que sintió que su piel se erizaba por el temor que ese hombre que en su habitación se encontraba le inspiraba, instintivamente hizo el intento de cubrirse con la sabana pero no le resultó ya que ese hombre se lo impidió tomándolo antes que él, dejando ver al rubio el arma que portaba en su cintura dejándolo al instante sin habla...**

-eres hermoso, seguro que valen la pena estos cinco mil dólares invertidos en alguien como tú..- **el hombre sonrio lascivamente relamiéndose los labios tan solo pensar en ese rubio**

**- **Mike lárgate- **le indico al joven que se encontraba a su lado que saliera de la habitación, después de ello camino con lentitud disfrutando de cada una de las reacciones de ese chico, podía ver claramente terror en esa mirada, no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia sus torneadas piernas cubiertas tan solo por unos pantalones cortos que hacían que se vieran mas hermosas, sintiendo como su sexo se endurecía ante esa visión, por ese chico hubiera pagado más, con tal de poseerlo, deseaba que ese chico gimiera de placer y dolor entremezclados, quería ver a ese chico llorar lagrimas de sangre, le haría sufrir y le haría gozar, pudo observar tambien como ese chico le miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, pudo ver tambien claramente el terror en ese par de ojos dorados..**

-q-quien es usted- **eiri no podia creer que le estuviera pasando a él esto, no sabia que es lo que podria querer ese hombre, no tenian dinero entonces que es lo que queria?, al ver de la manera en la que lo observaba lo hizo entender lo que hizo que su rostro se desencajara por el profundo temor de lo que podria suceder..**

-no me conoces, pero te dire mi nombre por que deseo que lo grites, mi nombre es joey- **no pudo evitar sonreir nuevamente al ver el rostro del rubio, eiri pudo evitar observar como joey se acercaba a él, no sabia como pudo haber entrado sin que nadie se diera cuenta, hizo el intento de incorporarse y correr de ahí, queria pedir ayuda, no queria que pasara nada, no queria que ese hombre lo dañara... pero joey al prever que algo asi sucederia tomó al rubio y lo empujo nuevamente a la cama golpeando su cara logrando que sangre saliera de la comisura de sus labios siendo lamida por joey**

-s-suelteme.. p-por favor.- **joey solo sonrio y sujeto al rubio aun mas haciendo el intento por besarlo pero eiri logro golpearlo en la cara, joey furioso lo golpeo en el estomago sacandole al instante el aire**

-¡¡estupido!!- **volvio a golpear nuevamente en el rostro al rubio hasta dejarlo inconsciente..**

**se encontraba en la sala observando con cuidado cada una de las fotografias de la "feliz pareja" que eran su hermano y ese hermoso niño, eiri fue y siempre será un chico demasiado especial, demasiado bueno para ser real**

- lo siento tanto..eiri espero que un dia puedas perdonarme-** no pudo soportar mas la culpa y lo unico que pudo hacer en ese intante fue llorar y asi lo hizo, se sentia tan mal, se sentia tan culpable de ese trato tan cruel pero necesitaba ese dinero, se incorporo de el sillon en donde se encontraba dejando en una mesita la fotografia del rubio no sin antes haber acariciado nuevamente la imagen de ese rubio, limpiando con el dorso de la mano las lagrimas que resbalaban sin poder detenerlas, una vez incorporado se dirigió hacia un mueble del cual sacó una botella de licor abriendola para darle un trago largo a la botella, el licor actuó rapidamente en el sistema del joven de cabellos castaños**

- no puedo mas, no soporto esto- **al escuchar los ruidos en aquella habitacion se cubrio los oidos, no soportaba escuchar los gritos de ese rubio, no toleraba mas esa situacion, despues de darle nuevamente un trago al licor se incorporo nuevamente de su asiento y encendio el stereo subiendo el maximo del volumen...**

**Un joven hombre no mas de 22 años de edad se encontraba afuera del edificio, acomodó sus cabellos castaños que se encontraban en ese instante desordenados, al observar la hora en su reloj no pudo evitar esbozar una sonria**

- falta poco para que estemos juntos amor- **segundos despues tomaba nuevamente sus maletas y entraba al edificio, una vez dentro saludo al hombre que se encontraba en el lugar para segundos despues subir por el elevador, una vez dentro evoco el recuerdo de su koi, una suave sonrisa aparecio en sus labios al recordarle eh imaginarse la cara que pondria al verlo ya que le habia dicho que llegaria hasta el dia siguiente, al salir del elevador se sorprendio al escuchar musica la cual etaba a un volumen exagerado, no pudo evitar sonreir al pensar que con ese sonido bien podrian matar a alguien sin que se dieran cuenta. decidio ignorar el sonido e ir directamente a su departamento en donde lo esperaba ese dulce niño que tanto amaba**_-"eiri, te extraño tanto"- _**habia extrañado mucho a eiri y ansiaba besar sus labios, tocar su piel, al llegar al departamento se dio cuenta que la musica provenia de su departamento cosa que le extraño, sabia que a su amor no le gustaba ese tipo de musica aunque despues de todo solo tenia 16 años y era normal, saco de uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalon la llave y al abrir se sorprendio de encontrar las luces apagadas, de pronto estas se encendieron mostrandole la figura de un joven alto, de tez bronceada, cabello castaño claro y ojos negros quien al verlo amplio su sonrisa, en una de sus manos descansaba una botella de licor ya a la mitad, al ver de esa manera a su hermano le hizo que se preocupara por su koi y se lo hizo saber...**

-bienvenido a la fiesta kitasawa-** no pudo evitar sonreir al ver a su querido hermano kitasawa observaba perplejo a su hermano el cual a pesar de sonreir no evitaba que lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, furioso al ver a su hermano lanzó la botella al piso logrando que la misma se rompiera en mil fragmentos**

-kyle donde esta eiri?-** kitasawa le exigia a su hermano que le diera alguna noticia de su koi, kyle solo sonrio de una manera que hizo que a kitasawa se le helara la sangre, no sabia porque pero tenia un mal presentimiento y el no ver a su koi lo hacia sentir una angustia muy grande en su pecho.. kyle al observar en el desconcierto se dio cuenta que habia valido la pena por que podia ver el sufrimiento de su hermano, intento contestarle la pregunta hecha por su hermano con anterioridad pero el grito de eiri le dio a entender a yuki en donde se encontraba su koi, el cual sin esperar y sin importarle la presencia de su hermano se apresuro hacia la que era la habitacion que ambos compartian..**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**cuando eiri abrio sus ojos pensó que todo tenia que ser una pesadilla, pero se equivoco al ver a joey observando por la ventana como esperando a que reaccionara, su primer impulso fue el de salir corriendo pero habia algo que se lo impedia pero se senta tan aturdido por el golpe que no sabia que hacer, entonces pudo ver con horror como joey se giraba y lo veia con esos ojos negros que tanto lo intimidaron, sintiendose desnudo ante esa mirada que parecia devorarlo.. joey al ver el efecto que causaba en ese lindo rubio no pudo evitar sonreir y acercarse a eiri..**

**al observar como ese hombre intentaba acercarse a él decidio que lo mejor seria escapar de ese hombre, de esa mirada, de ese cuerpo, pero con horror pudo comprobar el motivo que no le permitia moverse con total libertad era que sus brazos estaban atados con una especie de tela que parecia ser parte de una pijama que identifico como la de yuki, intento safarse pero cada que lo hacia se lastimaba cada vez mas, sintiendo como lagrimas resbalaban sin poder detenerlas, lagrimas de impotencia por no poder hacer nada**..

-¡¡Suelteme!! por favor- **joey solo sonrio y acaricio la mejilla del rubio el cual se tenso ante el contacto. **

- nunca, si lo hago escaparas no es asi?- **joey no espero respuesta de eiri y se acerco a el y hizo el intento de besarlo pero el rubio en un intento desesperado por evitarlo mordio los labios de joey el cual gimio de dolor y furioso estampo una bofetada en la mejilla del rubio, debido al impacto hizo que sangre emanara de la comisura de sus labios**

- ¡¡Estupido!!- **joey furioso escupio la sangre en la cara de eiri el cual rompio en llanto por el temor de no poder hacer nada ya que incluso sus piernas estaban sujetas a cada extremo de la cama haciendo mas doloroso el momento al igual que vergonzoso, joey por su lado observaba la escena extasiado al ver esos ojos llenos de temor, llenos de miedo, se acerco a el y sin apartar su mirada de las piernas del rubio se sento a su lado..**

- no te nieges, se que lo disfrutaras..-** eiri no sabia quien era ese hombre, a excepcion de su nombre, tenia miedo por que él se encontraba solo, se sentia cansado y el golpe aun lo tenia mareado, ademas esas ataduras no le permitian hacer mucho, pero él no podia dejar que ese hombre lo tomara, no soportaria ver lastima en esos ojos castaños de su yuki, no queria que despues de todo eso yuki lo despreciara, que lo odiara y por ser indigno lo alejara de su lado, no pudo evitar sollosar cada vez mas fuerte, sentirse cada vez más desesperado, no podia evitar sentirse cada vez mas aterrado por la presencia de ese tipo, se sentia tan impotente, por no hacer nada, por no defenderse, se odiaba por ser tan fragil, por ser tan debil, ademas ese hombre era demasiado fuerte, demasiado grande, pero aun asi no podia permitir que le hiciera algo así, se lo debia a yuki, se lo debia a él, no podia y no lo permitiria, hizo el intento de quitarse las amarras que los sujetaban pero solo lograba hacerse daño, lograba que estas apretaran aún más y el dolor cada vez mas insoportable, a cada segundo hacia todo lo necesario por soltarse pero cada intento le costaba que la sabana que cubria su esbelto cuerpo resbalara mostrandole que estaba completamente desnudo ante la mirada hambrienta de joey...**

**joey observaba extasiado la imagen del rubio desnudo completamente a su merced, sabia que ese chico intentaba soltarse por esa razon lo habia atado de esa manera, fue entonces que pudo observar un sonrojo en las mejillas del chico y eso lo hizo excitarse aun más.**

**.-**simplemente delicioso-** sabia que tenia toda la noche para disfrutar de ese cuerpo pero ya no soportaria mas, ese chico era demasiado tentador asi que con paso seguro se acerco a la cama y tomo el rostro del rubio levantandolo con brusquedad para besar esos labios introduciendo su lengua y asi besar esos labios que lo enloquecian, pero al hacerlo eiri volvio a morder los labios de joey logrando que un hilo de sangre resbalara por la comisura de sus labios..**

-¡¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO, ACASO NO SABES QUE SI TE NIEGAS SERA MAS DOLOROSO PARA TI!!-** joey en ese momento se encontraba furioso, se estaba hartando esa manera de negarse del rubio, sin importarle nada, intento hacerlo por las buenas pero ese estupido mocoso no lo entendia, eiri al escuchar las palabras de joey no pudo evitar el llorar nuevamente presa de la desesperacion. **

- ¡¡SUELTEME!! ¡¡ACASO NO ENTIENDE QUE YO NO PERMITIRE QUE LO HAGA?!!, usted no entiende, por favor dejeme ir, yo no le conosco..- **joey solo sonrio**.

- yo pague por ti y quiero mi recompensa y esa mi cielo eres tu, no me importa lo que digas por que yo tomo lo que deseo y en este instante esta en mis planes poseerte no importa si estas de acuerdo o no- **incorporandose volvio a la cama y se posiciono sobre el y asi poder tener su cuerpo a su disposición y de paso movilisarlo, del bolsillo de su pantalon saco una navaja acercandola al cuello del rubio el cual emitio un pequeño grito**..

-ves esto?.. si no te portas bien, esto se introducira en tu pequeño y fragil corazón. ahora solo te mostrare de lo que soy capaz cielo..- **joey con una sonrisa paso todo el filo de la navaja sobre el cuerpo del rubio deteniendose en el abdomen, eiri no podia evitar aterrarse al pensar en lo que podria hacer con ella, joey solo sonrio aun mas y le hizo un pequeño corte en la parte baja del abdomen, sonriendo feliz de haberle causado daño, corte que lamio retirando la sangre que emanaba de él, pero sabia que eso no era suficiente, ese chico merecia un peor trato y la verdad se habia vuelto demasiado considerado y él no era de esas personas, aun seguia furioso, eiri se movia intentando escaparse o por lo menos alejarlo de si mismo pero le era imposible, joey furioso volvio a golpearlo esta vez en el corte que hace unos segundo habia hecho, el hombre golpeo con saña el abdomen del rubio por su atrevimiento, una vez se canso de hacerlo sonrio de lado al pensar en lo que pasaria y se incorporo para asi poder desvestirse una vez completamente desnudo se acerco al rubio y sentandose sobre el puso su sexo erecto cercano a su rostro**.

.-Que esperas?..-** eiri giro su rostro aterrado pero joey sabia que no soportaria mas y jalandolo del cabello lo obligó a que se lo introdujera pero le era imposible asi que penso en algo que podria olbligarlo, sabia que si seguia golpeandolo el chico terminaria inconsciente y asi no disfrutaria**..

- acaso quieres que dañe a tu querido yuki?-** eiri al escuchar el nombre de su koi palidecio**.

-yuki?... el.. no le hagas daño, yo.-**joey sonrio nuevamente y aprovecho que el chico estaba desesperado pidiendo por el bienestar que se lo introdujo de una embestida**..- sigue.. no te lo pido.. te lo ordeno-

**mientras eiri lo hacia no podia evitar llorar por la indignacion que sentia, por el temor de que la amenaza de ese hombre fuera cierta y lastimara a yuki, el era demasiado especial para el, aunque le costara la vida lo protegeria, joey por su lado disfrutaba con lo que el rubio le hacia, una vez que llego al orgasmo le pidio a eiri que tragara su semen sin importarle que el rubio se ahogara con el mismo, una vez que termino salio y se sento aobre las caderas del rubio el cual hacia el intento por alejarlo**..

- ni para eso sirves mocoso-** fue lo unico que dijo joey a eiri el cual lloraba desconsoladamente..**

-D-detengase p-por fa-vor-** eiri le rogaba con lagrimas en los ojos a joey al cual no le importaron las suplicas del rubio, tan solo deseaba poseerlo y ese niño no se la hacia facil**.

- por mas que supliques, por mas que llores no hare nada de lo que me pides, se un buen niño y comportate como tal, comprendelo y metete muy bien esto en la cabeza, yo pague por ti y tengo derecho a estar contigo en este momento, de poseerte las veces que se me de la gana asi que deja de protestar maldito mocoso- **joey sonrio y acaricio las piernas del rubio, dandole especial importancia al miembro del rubio el cual comenzo a masturbar con rapidez, lastimando y apretando el miembro del niño, eiri solo mordia sus labios intentando contener los gemidos de dolor que ese hombre le causaba..**

-no reprimas tus gemidos niño que se que lo estas disfrutando-** joey se rio de la cara de eiri el cual no podia evitar emitir unos pequeños gemidos que en su totalidad era de dolor, ese dolor que causaba que su miembr doliera demasiado haciendo que mas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos ya hinchados de tanto llorar, una vez que joey termino se posicionó en medio de las piernas masajeando su propio sexo para que este volviera a erguirse, lograndolo tan solo instantes despues que el mismo estuviera erecto.-ya es hora, lo disfrutaremos tanto-**

**joey sonrio lascivamente y se relamio los labios sin la mas minima delicadeza acaricio con rudeza las piernas del rubio inclinandose para lamer la cara interna de los muslos de eiri el cual hacia todo lo posible por soltarse, lo unico que lograba era que sus heridas sangraran..joey desesperado golpeo en el rostro a eiri dejandolo con el mismo semi-inconsciente**.

.- tu te lo buscaste-** joey una vez que observo como el rubio estaba mas o menos calmado beso sus labios con brusquedad mordiendolos mientras con su mano tomaba su miembro posicionandolo en la entrada del rubio empujandolo dentro de una sola embestida, eiri al sentir como ese hombre lo penetraba lanzó un grito que lo hizo desfallecer por el dolor que en ese momento sentia, a joey no le importo el grito por el chico y sujeto sus caderas para penetrarlo con mas fuerza, con mas saña, cada vez mas y mas profundo, sin importar con ello romperlo, yuki por su parte solo sollosaba y jalaba las cuerdas intentando escapar pero eso solo lograba una satisfaccion mas grande para joey y mas sufrimiento para él, con cada embestido que joey le daba se sentia morir por dentro...**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**kitasawa no supo que pensar al escuchar ese grito desgarrador por parte del rubio, rogaba que fuera solo una pesadilla como ocurria con su amor en algunas ocasiones que recordaba este como habian muerto sus padres, **_"No debí dejarte solo", _**una lagrima rodo por su mejilla al pensar eso**_."no me perdonare nunca si te hacen daño" _**pero sabia que no era asi, algo le decia que lo que presenciaria no le gustaria, no podria soportarlo pero al escuchar los sollosos de eiri no tuvo mas remedio que abrir la puerta y lo que vio lo dejo sorpendido..**

"Eiri... por dios.." **en la cama en donde usualmente él y su amor compartian, en donde mas de una noche se demostraron lo que se amaban, lo que sus corazones sentian, ahora le mostro una escena completamente diferente; ahora encontró a eiri completamente desnudo siendo penetrado violentamente por un sujeto, no podia soportar eso que observaba por lo que cubrio sus ojos con ambas manos ahogando un solloso, no podia creerlo, eso no podia estar sucediendo.. **

_"por que a el, si es tan solo un niño, un angel", "Mi dulce niño, perdoname por no haberte protegido, por no haber estado en tu lugar, cuanto daria por haber evitado que esto que estas viviendo sea una mentira".. _**se incorporo de lugar en donde habia caido limpiando sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, sintiendose por primera vez furioso, contra el mismo y con ese bastardo que estaba ultrajando a su pequeño angel. **

_" no debo llorar, lo importante ahora es sacarle de esta situación, tengo que evitar que lo dañen mas, no quiero que sufra mas de la cuenta" _**fue entonces que pudo observar el cuerpo de eiri, ese fragil cuerpo de sedosa y suave piel, que tanto lo enloquecia, tenia algunos moretones, en sus brazos, las piernas, marcas en su cintura, en su vientre, en la sabana habia una considerable cantidad de sangre lo que hizo que su sintiera su sangre hervir, sin importarle lo que podria pasarle se acerco a ese hombre y lo lanzo contra la parede dejandolo al parecer semi-inconsciente, sin importarle ese hombre se acerco al rubio y desato las amarras que tenia tanto en sus brazos como en sus piernas.**

-todo estara bien, ya veras que si amor, ya estas a salvo, conmigo y ya no te dejaré solo-**, yuki observo como eiri parecia no querer salir del shock en el que se encontraba, observo sus ojos dorados y con tristeza pudo ver que carecian de ese brillo que tenian, solo lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. mientras yuki observaba consternado al rubio, joey se incorporaba limpiando la sangre que salia de la comisura de sus labios al recibir ese golpe...**

**yuki ya no sabia que hacer o como comportarse con ese niño, despues de haberlo soltado eiri se abrazo asi mismo sollosando y repitiendo cosas sin sentido mientras se mecia lentamente, sus cabellos rubios ocultaban su rostro, ocultaban ese rostro que tanto amaba, que tanto le gustaba ver por lo que se decidio a acercarse al rubio y pudo constatar que el rubio estaba llorando, no soportaba ver de esa manera a su koi pr lo que lo abrazo con ternura, demostrandole cuanto lo amaba**..

-Ya estoy aqui y no permitire que nadie te haga daño.-** yuki se lo repetia una y otra vez mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba con ternura los cabellos de su angel, eiri al sentir la calidez de la que solo era capaz de proporcionarle una sola persona alzo su rostro y por un instantante sus ojos fueron capaces de mostrar ese brillo de antaño que hacia tan feliz a yuki pero solo fue un instante. **

- yuki..- **eiri alzo su mano y acaricio la mejilla del castaño el cual cerro sus ojos ante el contacto pero segundos despues la mano fue retirada al darse cuenta que se trataba de yuki, instintivamente se separó de kitasawa el cual le observó sorprendido, en especial al ver un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de eiri y que mas lagrimas acudian a su rostro..**

**eiri al darse cuenta que se trataba de kitasawa no pudo evitar sentir el deseo de abrazarle, de sentirse protegido solo por él, por que sabia que era la unica persona capaz de calmarle pero al recordar lo sucedido hace apenas unos minutos se sintio sucio, se avergonzo al pensar que su koi hubiera podido verle, por ese motivo se habia alejado, temia que su yuki lo apartara al saber lo que le sucedio, pero el no pudo evitarlo, ese hombre era demasiado fuerte, motivo por el cual en este momento se encntraba alejado de su koi abrazando sus piernas mientras rompia nuevamente en llanto...**

**yuki al ver la reaccion de eiri se acerco a él y acaricio con ternura su mejilla retirando un par de mechones rubios que le obstruian la vista de ese hermoso rostro, fue entonces que eiri se calmo un poco por lo que al alzar su rostro y posar sus ojos en los castaños de kitasawa se asustó al observar por primera vez furia en estos, ojos que siempre, sin importar la circunstancia mostraban ternura infinita y bondad ahora eran todo lo contrario..**

_"me odia.. debe pensar que soy indigno de estar con él, soy una basura y me alejara de su lado.."_** eiri no pudo evitar bajar la mirada intentando contener el deseo por llorar, ese deseo que afloro tan solo ver esos ojos observar con cierta frialdad, ciertamente eiri estaba sorprendido por esa mirada en el que era su koi, kitasawa al ver primero ese temor en los ojos de su amor ablando la mirada solo para el y haciendo que este lo mirara a los ojos para que se diera cuenta que no lo despreciaba**

.-te amo, no lo olvides y esto que pasó no es tu culpa, quiero que lo tengas claro, tu siempre seras mi dulce angel, la luz de mi vida comprendes ahora corazon?-** eiri no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar las palabras de yuki, eiri emocionado por las palabras y el significado que estas tenian se lanzo a los brazos de kitasawa el cual lo recibio gustoso besando con ternura los cabellos de su koi el cual se refugiaba entre sus brazos sollosando.. **

_tengo que sacarte de aqui, asi se me vaya la vida en esto, te amo tanto que no permitire que vuelvan a dañarte, no a ti mi lindo niño, por que tu eres mi razon de ser, mi razon para vivir en este mundo, en el que un angel como tú debe ser protegido y amado como mereces". _**yuki beso repetidamente el cabello del rubio aspirando ese aroma dulce que desprendian sus cabellos, sintiendose en paz, feliz olvidandose ambos por un momento que alguien mas se encontraba en la habitación y que alguien mas se encontraba en ese momento cercano al departamento..**

**joey se habia incorporado con cuidado, lentamente para no levantar sospechas**_, "Esta me la pagaras desgraciado hijo de puta"_**con cuidado tomo la pistola que habia dejado en el buró y empuñandola se acerco a los dos que continuaban ausentes de lo que acontecia a su alrededor**

_"pero que conmovedora escena, digna de una pelicula romantica, lastima que este niño llorara lagrimas de sangre por que su heroe morira en manos del villano" _**al estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos alzo la pistola y golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza por lo que yuki cayo inconsciente entre los brazos de eiri el cual rompio en llanto nuevamente y se abrazaba desesperadamente al cuerpo de su amor..**

**-**yuki.. tienes que.. estar b-bien.. por favor, amor reacciona..dime que me odias, que no quieres estar conmigo pero por favor. abre tus ojos- **en un intento desesperado por hacerlo despertar acaricio sus cabellos y se horrorizo al ver que sangre emanaba de la herida que tenia yuki en su cabeza..-**por que?- **eiri por primera vez observo con furia en sus ojos dorados a joey por lo que hizo el intento por incorporarse pero un intenso dolor en su entrada lo hizo desistir, joey al ver el vano intento intento del rubio por defender a su amor no pudo evitar observarlo con burla..**

-pensaste que te salvaria?.. vamos niño, no me hagas reir, ahora que no esta ese estorbo nos divertiremos.-** joey sonrio y acercandose al rubio aparto el cuerpo inconsciente de yuki lanzandolo hacia una de las esquinas escuchando el sonido sordo de como este caia al piso y se golpeaba con algo**

.-ojala se haya muerto, no crees? asi no nos arruinara la diversion..-** dijo observando a yuki y fijando su vista en eiri lo recorrio por completo nuevamente dejandole ver como su sexo seguia aclamando atencion**.

.-no crees corazon?- **joey se rio burlandose de la frase que habia utilzado el castaño para calmar a eiri, el chico solo apreto los puños dandose cuenta que no podia hacer nada por defenderse**

**dejando la pistola nuevamente en el buró se acerco a eiri y tomandolo de su cabello lo beso apasionadamente mordiendo sus labios en el proceso eiri solo gemia por el dolor, el beso se prolongo en el cual se entremesclaba la sangre que emanaba sin control del rubio el cual no habia parado de llorar observando con preocupacion que su koi no se movia, el hombre lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo nuevamente a la cama aprisionando su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo logrando que sus miembros se rozaran, joey sonrio y tomo el miembro del rubio y comenzo a frotarlo con fuerza logrando que gritara al dolor producido al sentir como ese hombre lo masturbaba de esa manera intentando que su miembro se irgiera pero eso era imposible aunque para ese hombre ya no era suficiente necesitaba estar dentro de ese chico que lo enloquecia desde la primera vez que lo vio, desde que kyle les mostro aquellas fotografias de ese rubio..**

**°°°°°°°°°°°  
varios minutos despues yuki abrio sus ojos algo desconcertado**_..-"Donde estoy" que hago aqui?.. _**yuki no entendia lo que pasaba, no soportaba ese dolor de cabeza fue entonces que escucho una especie de gemidos por ese motivo fijo su vista y lo que le mostro la vision ante sus ojos lo dejo completamente helado..**

_"eiri... ahora recuerdo"_**, no sabia si fue suerte o no pero habia abierto sus ojos justo cuando ese maldito intentaba nuevamente penetrar a eiri, yuki se incorporo con dificultad debido a que se sentia mareado, entonces busco con la mirada algo que le sirviera para golpear a ese desgraciado pero alguien lo sujeto de la cintura cubriendo su boca con la mano**..

-ni siquiera se te ocurra, quieres?.. a menos que quieras que el rubio pague lo que intentas hacerle a joey comprendes?.-.**yuki solo asintio ante las palabras de ese hombre el cual sonrio y le acaricio la mejilla.. **_"tal vez no disfrutare de los favores del rubio pero este hombre no esta nada mal"_** sonrio y yuki pudo darse cuenta como ese hombre lo observaba con un dejo de lujuria en su mirada, acerco su rostro al de kitasawa y hizo el intento de besarlo mientras introducia una de sus manos dentro del pantalon de yuki el cual hizo el intento de escapar..**

**antes de que mike el joven que tenia entre sus brazos a yuki intentara hacerle algo a kitasawa, estos escucharon un disparo, yuki abrio sus ojos confundido y temeroso de que ese disparo fuera para su rubio amor por lo que fijo su vista hacia la cama en donde se encontraba el hombre embistiendo al rubio sin importarle nada, pero de pronto sintio que el agarre del cual era preso estaba aflojandose poco a poco debilitandose completamente y mike se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de kitasawa cayendo ambos al piso..**

**kyle observaba la escena con una sonrisa en los labios, segundos despues bebio un trago a la botella que traia en su mano**..

-esta vacia- **bufo molesto y la estrello en el piso.. **

**- **hermanito, te diviertes? por que yo no..-**sonrio nuevamente y caminando hacia su hermano le ayudo a levantarse, kitasawa le observaba confundido, penso que su hermano le odiaba, fue entonces que los ojos negros de kyle se posaron en los de su hermano como leyendo sus pensamientos le sonrio ironicamente**.

.- no lo hago por ti, te odio y lo sabes muy bien, no todo gira a tu alrededor hermano-** yuki solo asintio agradecido a su hermano por su intervención..**

**sin decir nada mas y indicarle a yuki que guardara silencio se acerco a la cama en donde estaba el rubio y joey tomo la pistola del buró y con la misma apunto a la sien de joey y disparo sin importarle nada, sin miramientos**_.. "despues de todo una basura como tu merece algo mas que esto, asi que te hize un favor", _**una vez comprobo que estuviera muerto, separo a joey de eiri como si fuera una basura y se acerco a eiri acariciando su mejilla, con lagrimas en los ojos observo como el rubio solo se encogio abrazando sus piernas y sollosando aun mas por lo que habia presenciado**..

-perdoname.. no pense que esto fuera a terminar asi..soy un estupido que solo te hizo sufrir, tal vez por eso lo amas a él.- **fue entonces que volteo a ver hacia su hermano comprobando con horror como aquel hombre no estaba muerto y apuntaba a su hermano, fue entonces que todo sucedio como en camara lenta, yuki sintio como alguien colocaba el arma en su espalda, kyle observaba sorprendido a su hermano por un segundo observo el rostro de eiri bañado en lagrimas sabia que sin su hermano ese pequeño angel no sobreviviria, fue entonces que segundos despues se escuchaba un disparo..**

**Al escuchar el disparo eiri salio del shock en el que se encontraba, abriendo sus ojos sorprendidos al ver que el cuerpo que caia sin vida era el de kyle el cual se dio cuenta en el ultimo momento que el deseo de ese hombre era el de matar a eiri, su dulce niño, su amor secreto y jamas correspondido, cayendo sobre el cuerpo del rubio el cual solo atino a recibirlo con los brazos a los lados evitando tocarlo, kyle alzo el rostro observando como su hermoso tesoro estaba con bien y hizo el intento por acariciar su mejilla pero fue demasiado tarde su vida dependia de un hilo y este estaba por desaparecer por lo que solo atino a despedirse**.

- per-do-na-me...- **segundos despues sus ojos se cerraron para no volverse a abrir nunca mas..**

**yuki observaba la escena paralizado, su hermano menor, su adorado hermano, siempre sonriente, siempre fragil su unica familia a parte de eiri se encontraba muerto, miles de recuerdos de su hermano aparecian en su mente mostrandole sus sonrisas, sus abrazos, todo cambio desde el dia en que conocieron a eiri, al parecer ambos se habian enamorado de ese angel de apariencia fragil pero yuki nunca se dio cuenta, tal vez por tonto, tal vez por egoista de que su hermano estuviera enamorado de eiri, pero ya era demasiado tarde, no podia hacer nada mas que recordar con cariño a su hermano, observaba la escena como en una especie de shock, con lagrimas en sus ojos, sin importar nada mas que el dolor de su corazon se acerco a eiri y lo abrazo, ambos llorando por lo sucedido, pensando que la pesadilla habia terminado se abrazo aun mas fuerte al rubio y fue entonces que nuevamente se escucho un disparo, eiri sintió algo caliente mojar su ropa y al bajar la vista se dio cuenta que era sangre, fue entonces que poso sus ojos en ese hombre que permanecia de pie, furioso tomo el arma y le disparo repentidamente con lagrimas en los ojos a ese hombre que queria arrebatar de sus brazos a su unico consuelo, a su pilar, a su todo..**

**fue entonces que despues de darse cuenta que ese hombre se encontraba sin vida que poso sus ojos dorados en el cuerpo de yuki, observando como de este emanaba sangre, no pudo evitar llorar aun mas al darse cuenta que esa sangre pertenecia a su koi, como ultimo recurso sintiendose desesperado cubrio con ambas manos la herida de kitasawa.. **

- N-no puedes hacer nada- **eiri solo nego con la cabeza ahora que no podia hacer nada mas, por que no podia decirle nada por que sentia un nudo en la garganta que sentia ahogarlo en cualquier momento por la angustia que sentia de perderlo, yuki hacia el intento por sonreirle a eiri para que este se calmara , pero le era imposible, el dolor no lo dejaba ni siquiera pensar para decirle algo que pudiera calmarlo, lo unico que pudo hacer fue acariciar con ternura la mejilla de eiri el cual ante el contacto cerro los ojos por lo que sus ojos derramaron mas lagrimas..**

-t-tu n-no puedes.. morirte.. que hare sin ti.. yuki ¡¡dime!!-** yuki no pudo soportar ver esa mirada de suplica y mas cuando sabia que no podia hacer nada, sabia que iba a morir y tambien sabia lo fragil que era su hermoso niño y mas con todo lo que llevaba lo que habia vivido tan solo unas horas**.

.-v-vivir mi niño... es lo unico que te pido.. vive por ti y vive lo que me tocaba vivir a mi..- **eiri nego entre sollosos y se abrazo al cuerpo de yuki aspirando su aroma. se negaba, esto no podia suceder, no otra vez**..

- no quiero.. si tu mueres.. y-yo ire contigo, no quiero separarme de ti.. yuki te amo..- **yuki sonrio y acaricio nuevamente el rostro de su angel y le obligo a que lo viera a los ojos**.

.- y yo a ti.. s-solo prometeme que no moriras.. no por seguirme por que oyeme bien eiri uesugi no te lo perdonare..- **sonrio levemente cuando de pronto una tos repentina hizo que expulsara una considerable cantidad de sangre manchando la piel del rubio de esa sangre**..

- prometeme.. escuchame bien.. prometeme que serás feliz por los dos..- **eiri no podia creerlo, tenia que ser una broma.. pero la peor que ha tenido que presenciar, lo unico que podia hacer en ese momento era llorar**.

.- y-yuki..- **kitasawa sonrio levemente a pesar del dolor que lo embargaba y abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de eiri el cual se dejo abrazar**..

- eiri .. besame por favor...- **eiri entre sollosos asintio, sabia lo que ese beso significaba, todo esto era una despedida, una despedida que no queria que se llevara a cabo pero de la cual no podia negarse, por que él se lo pedia, por que no podia permitir que sufriera, por que queria sentir esos labios, besarlos y estar con el por toda la eternidad.. como cada ocasion que el tenia que tomar la iniciativa se sonrojó y se acerco a ****kitasawa, al principio solo rozo sus labios con los suyos para segundos despues ahondar mas el beso, kitasawa solo acariciaba los mechones rubios de su amor con ternura..habia valido la pena vivir ese tiempo a su lado como tambien habia valido la pena el salvarle, su koi merecia ser feliz y sabia que habia alguien destinado a hacerle completamente feliz, no tenia miedo de morir despues de todo se esperaba con resignacion que algun dia sucederia...**

**cuando eiri dejo de sentir la presion que ejercian los labios de kitasawa sobre los suyos se dio cuenta de lo que habia sucedido, algo le decia que esto era una cruel broma del destino y que pronto despertaria en su cama encontrandose con esos ojos castaños observarle con preocupacion, despues le abrazaria y le acarciaria el cabello con ternura, el solo sonreiria y se aferraria a su cintura para asi aspirar su aroma y embriagarse con el pero sabia que eso era imposible, ya no volveria a verlo, ya no tendria su presencia para que lo consolara, ya no estaria el para que con una sonrisa desaparecieran sus preocupaciones, solo restaba el resignarse pero como hacerlo si ya nadie le consolaria, si ya no estaria el para cuidarlo, para protegerlo, para hacer de su vida un paraiso tan solo con su presencia, separo sus labios de los de yuki limpiando con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas que a cada instante pugnaban por resbalar por sus mejillas para segundos despues depositar un beso en la mejilla de yuki, recordando la primera vez que se atrevio a besar la mejilla de su querido yuki, aun recordaba como se habia sonrojado, aquel dia yuki habia sonreido enternecido por la demostracion de afecto, eran tantos sus recuerdos que no sabia que hacer, no podia decir simplemente que nunca existio que nunca lo conocio por que eso significaria el olvidarlo y eso no era lo que queria, observo el cuerpo sin vida de yuki dandose cuenta que no podia hacer nada, ya todo era demasiado tarde**.

-tengo que cumplir mi promesa no es asi?... sabes que no soportaria que me odiaras, pero tambien sabes que soy un cobarde, que sin ti no soy nada..-** eiri no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar nuevamente mientras tomaba entre sus manos las de kitasawa acariciandolas con ternura, con delicadeza, recostandose sobre su pecho, aferrandose a esa calides que aun tenia el cuerpo de su koi, enredando sus dedos entre los castaños de yuki**..

-yo no puedo vivir sin ti, pero por tu maldita promesa tengo que seguir viviendo, tengo que vivir sin ti a pesar de que sienta morirme, seria tan facil en este momento suicidarme y estar a tu lado, asi dejaria de sufrir pero se que no permitirias que estuviera a tu lado y asi no tendria la esperanza de volver a verte, eres un desgraciado y manipulador cuando te conviene, por eso te amo tanto... que la unica promesa que no se si podre cumplirte sera la de ser feliz sin ti pero viviré por ti y vivire por mi..- **sin mas eiri sonrio levemente y hundio su rostro en el pecho de yuki quedandose profundamente dormido**

**°°°°°°°°**

**no supo cuanto tiempo permanecio junto al cuerpo sin vida de su amor, si no hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, decidio ignorarlo por que sabia que si alguien entraba alejarian a su koi de él, si tan solo hubiera llegado el dia que yuki le dijo ahora él estaria con vida...maldito destino, maldita vida que los separo de esta manera tan cruel, se abrazo aun mas al cuerpo de su amor, sin importarle mancharse de sangre o de estar completamente desnudo...**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**fuera del departamente se encontraba una vecina acompañada de varios policias, habian escuchado disparos y lo que mas se temian es que era en ese departamento, la mujer adoraba al rubio y lo queria como a un hijo, apreciaba tambien a kitasawa por ese motivo cuando escucho esa musica se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien motivo por el cual se decidio a llamar a la policia....**

-sra jackson lo mejor es que forcemos la puerta..- **el hombre que se encontraba al lado de la mujer le habia indicado que eso era lo mejor, ella no podia soportar la incertidumbre de no saber que es lo que pasaba, le preocupaba el rubio por que sabia que en esos momentos se encontraba solo, tambien mantenia la esperanza que hubiera llaegado a tiempo..**

-haganlo-** dijo la mujer conteniendo las lagrimas, el hombre que parecia ser el jefe asintio y les indico a sus hombres que lo hicieran, una vez dentro del departamento observaron como la sala estaba completamente desordenada y varias botellas de licor se encontraban en el piso vacias, la señora jackson la cual era la que conocia el lugar se decidio a guiar a los policias con la esperanza de encontrar con bien a ese dulce niño, con cuidado se dirigieron hacia la habitacion que el rubio compartia con kitasawa, la señora jackson al ver la escena se horrorizo, entonces pudo observar a su niño.. **

**eiri se encontraba completamente desnudo, su piel cubierta en algunos lugares con sangre que le hacia saber que no le pertenecia, algunos golpes en su rostro y cuerpo pero lo que le afecto fue el verlo abrazado al cuerpo sin vida de kitawa, la mujer ahogo un solloso al ver como estaba el chico aferrado al cuerpo de un cadaver, mientras un par de hombres intentaban despertarlo y moverlo con brusquedad, la mujer se acerco molesta a ellos y les dio una bofetada a cada uno**.

.-acaso no se dan cuenta de lo que ha podido pasar este pobre?.. por dios.. tan solo tiene 16 años.. creen que es algo facil?- **la señora observo con furia a esos hombres los cuales se avergonzaron y se retiraron dejando que la mujer se encargara, la verdad esa mujer les habia dado miedo y temian por el niño pero les sorprendio al ver como el semblante de la mujer cambiaba, se acerco a eiri y con suavidad comenzo a moverlo**.

.-eiri cariño, despierta.. vamos corazon, debes abrir tus lindos ojos, mira que no quiero molestarme contigo..- **eiri al escuchar la dulce voz de anne abrio sus ojos lentamente y al darse cuenta que todo no habia sido una pesadilla comenzo a llorar nuevamente aferrandose aun mas al cuerpo de yuki**..

- eiri mi niño no puedes hacer nada.- **eiri parecia no escuchar a la mujer y seguia abrazado al cuerpo sin vida de yuki, anne al ver la escena sintió que su corazon se rompia al ver en esa condicion al rubio y lo unico que pudo hacer fue acercarse al rubio y con cuidado separarlo del cuerpo de yuki susurrandole algunas cosas hasta que por fin logro que el rubio se aferrara a su cuerpo llorando desconsoladamente**.

- es una pesadilla verdad?- **ante esa pregunta lo unico que pudo hacer fue abrazar aun mas a eiri**.

- que mas quisiera que fuera una pesadilla, pero todo es verdad.- **la señora jackson retiro con delicadeza las lagrimas que rodaban en ese instante por sus mejillas, uno de los hombres que se encontraba en el lugar le dio su gabardina para que cubriera el cuerpo del chico, la señora la tomó y cubrio el cuerpo del rubio y cuando tenia la intencion de salir fueron detenidos por 2 hombres, los mismos que anteriormente habian sido bruscos con el rubio..**

-tienen que acompañarnos.. es necesario que el chico de su declaración.- **dijo el mas alto de los dos, la señora jackson los observo de una manera que hizo que su piel se erizara, gruñendo por lo bajo que estos chicos eran unos irresponsables**.

- acaso no ven en el estado en que está?.. apiadense de este niño que debio haber sufrido un infierno- **despues giro su rostro y le dedico una tierna sonrisa al rubio y beso con ternura su mejilla dejando sorprendidos a los demas por ese cambio en la actitud de la mujer.-**eiri, cariño, vamos a mi casa ahi podras quedarte el tiempo que desees.-

**eiri solo asintio y se dirigio a casa de la señora jackson, la cual al estar dentro del departamento lo guio hacia la habitacion que ocuparia, encontrandose en el departamento con un joven de largos cabellos rojisos y de unos impresionantes ojos castaños, 1mt86, de tez bronceada el cual sonrio al ver a su madre.. anne al ver a su hijo no pudo evitar sonreir feliz pero al observar a eiri le indico a su amigo que le esperara a lo que el joven asintio posando sus ojos por primera vez en el rubio el cual le genero un instinto de protección y de ternura, se veia tan fragil, anne solo tomo de la mano a eiri y lo llevo a la habitacion en donde el chico dormiria**..

- cariño quieres dormir?..- **eiri solo nego**.- me gustaria tomar un baño.- **anne sonrio **.- puedes hacerlo, lo necesitas, me encargare de buscarte algo para que te pongas.- **eiri solo asintio y se dirigio al cuarto de baño, una vez dentro se metio bajo el chorro del agua caliente, cerrando sus ojos momentaneamente dejando que lo relajara fue entonces que recordo lo sucedido aquel dia..**

_**°°°°°°°°°°°FLASHBACK°°°°°°°°°°°**_

_**se encontraba tomando una ducha, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, hace unas horas habia recibido una llamada de yuki avizandole que esta vez llegaria temprano y asi podrian comer, por ese motivo se encontraba en ese momento dandose una ducha rapida ya que se habia dedicado toda la mañana a preparar la comida preferida de su yuki para que la pasara bien, un ligero sonrojo cubriio sus mejillas al recordar a su koi, tan ensimismado se encontraba que no escucho como la puerta se abria y alguien se acercaba a el rodeando con sus brazos su cintura..**_

_-me encanta verte sonrojado, nunca te lo habia dicho?- **eiri al escuchar la voz de esa persona se giro y sonrio. **_

_-no, no me lo habias dicho..- **se acerco lentamente a él y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo se separo con una sutil sonrisa en sus labios**_

_- que haces aqui?.- **yuki le observo con una tierna sonrisa y una mueca que lo hizo sonreir**._

_-pense que querrias verme, acaso me equivoque?.- **eiri solo sonrio y se abrazo del cuerpo desnudo de su koi logrando que un sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas**._

_- quedemonos asi un momento esta bien?.-**yuki sonrio al ver a su koi de esa manera y alzando su rostro deposito un beso en los labios de eiri, disfrutando de esa caricia que ambos deseaban desde la primera vez que se vieron**.._

_- no crees que podriamos hacer algo mas interesante como tener que bañarnos?.. hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer sin necesidad de salir de este baño..- **eiri solo asiente y esconde su rostro en el pecho de yuki algo avergonzado por lo que yuki le queria decir con esas palabras**._

_- esta bien.- **yuki sonrio y atrapo nuevamente los labios de eiri esta vez en un beso mas apasionado, mas entregado siendo respondido por la misma intensidad por eiri el cual entrelazo sus manos sobre el cuello del castaño el cual lo alzo entre sus brazos, eiri aprovecho para entrelazar sus piernas a la cintura de yuki logrando que sus sexos levemente despiertos se rozaran causando gemidos en ambos**.._

_- eiri estas seguro que quieres que lo hagamos aqui?-** eiri solo asintio levemente sonrojado como respuesta beso con pasion sus labios, yuki solo sonrio y beso con ternura el largo del cuello del rubio lamiendo y mordiendo ligeramente la zona, eiri solo gemia levemente mientras acariciaba con afan la espalda y los cabellos del castaño..**_

_**durante algunos minutos continuaron acariciandose y besandose con ternura, con pasion, con hambre hasta que yuki se decidio a bajar un poco mas, sin dejar de cargar a eiri cerró la llave del agua y salio con el rubio con cuidado de no caer y lo deposito suavemente en la cama, eiri se quejo un poco al no sentir la calidez de la piel de su koi, observando como este buscaba con afan algo que parecia importante**._

_- yuki que buscas?.- **yuki no pudo evitar sonreir y le indico que esperara unos segundos que dieron sus frutos por que cuando encontro lo que buscaba pudo ver una sonrisa en sus labios que maravillo al rubio**.- que buscabas?.-** yuki sonrio aun mas y le mostro lo que traia en sus manos logrando que el rubio se sonrojara intensamente**._

_- mi amor solo es lubricante, no quiero lastimarte solo por un impulso, te amo.-** eiri solo sonrio y le indico a yuki que se acercara**._

_- gracias por preocuparte por mi.- **yuki sonrio complacido al ver el sonrojo en eiri el cual al tenerlo cerca lo jaló y gracias a ello lo beso en los labios, yuki feliz se posiciono sobre el cuerpo del rubio el cual gimio desesperado por tener un mayor contacto con el cuerpo de su pareja**..- estas listo?.- **eiri solo sonrio y beso los labios de yuki**._

_- tu que crees?.- **yuki sonrio nuevamente y abrio con cuidado las piernas del rubio besando con ternura cada centimetro de esa piel que lo enloquecia, que a cada segundo lo volvia loco, aprovechando para aspirar el aroma de la piel del rubio el cual gemia, al llegar al abdomen del rubio se dedico a lamer con ternura cada zona bajando cada vez mas hasta llegar al sexo del chico tomandolo primero con sus manos observando el gesto en su koi viendo como el chico se mordia los labios para no gritar del placer que sentia, los ojos entrecerrados y con ese brillo inconfundible de deseo mas esas mejillas sonrojadas se lo decian asi que sin dejar de acariciar el miembro de eiri se acerco a él y volvio a besarlo en los labios**._

_- no te reprimas que me gusta oirte.-** eiri solo asintio y volvio a besar los labios de yuki al sentir como el chico lo acariciaba de esa manera**_

_**.- **t.te ah-amo..-** ante la confesion yuki sonrio y deposito un ultimo beso en los labios a eiri y bajo nuevamente atrapando esta vez el sexo del rubio con su boca**.__- y yo tambien te amo eiri.-_

_**despues de ello, yuki se dedico a lamer el sexo del rubio mientras este entrelazaba sus dedos con el cabello castaño del rubio indicandole que debia seguir, al sentir el orgasmo cerca eiri arqueo la espalda y su simiente fue tragado por yuki el cual despues de terminar se limpio lo que salia por la comisura de sus labios y beso los labios de eiri esperando que su respiracion se normalizara, mientras eso pasaba eiri lo recibio con los brazos abiertos, una vez recuperado eiri comenzo a rozarse con yuki el cual gimio en respuesta**._

_-que esperas, ya has hecho mucho por mi, ahora yo quiero hacer algo por ti.- **yuki alzo la mirada hasta posarla en esos ojos dorados que le miraban con amor y sonrio. **-esta bien.- **eiri asintio y abrio un poco sus piernas entregandose 100 a su koi el cual comenzo a besar nuevamente esa piel que se ofrecia solo para el, pudo sentir como el rubio temblaba entre sus brazos, sin dejar de acariciarlo tomo el lubricante y unto un poco en uno de sus dedos introduciendolo en la entrada de eiri el cual gimio como respuesta, yuki comenzo a introducir el dedo con movimientos circulares hasta que su amor se acostumbrara a la invacion introdujo 2 y 3 dedos, al escuchar como el rubio gemia cada vez con mas intensidad se dio cuenta que ya estaba listo por lo que retiro sus dedos a pesar de la pequeña protesta de eiri por haberlo hecho, yuki sonrio y lo hizo callar con un beso en los labios, tomo nuevamente el lubricando utilizando una generosa cantidad en su miembro, levanto un poco las caderas del rubio para asi poder penetrarlo de tal manera que no resultara doloroso y fuera de esa manera placentero para los dos, yuki posiciono la punta de su miembro en la entrada del rubio y lo embistio lentamente, con cuidado y a pesar de hacerlo de esa manera pudo darse cuenta como el rubio se tensaba**._

_- amor relajate.- **eiri abrio sus ojos que permanecian cerrados en ese momento para ver los castaños de eiri que le infundian confiansa asi que asintio, una vez dentro del cuerpo de su koi y sintiendo la estreches de este, hizo uso de todo su autocontrol y espero para que este se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro de él, segundos despues sintio como el rubio entrelazaba sus piernas indicandole que podia seguir, entonces yuki comenzo a embestirlo lentamente, conforme pasaba el tiempo sus embestidas fueron mas rapidas, logrando que ambos gimieran descontrolados por las emociones que los embargaban hasta que por fin ambos terminaron exaustos, yuki con cuidado salio de eiri no sin antes haber depositado un beso en los labios de eiri para acostarse y hacer que eiri se recostara a su lado abrazando posesivamente su cintura mientras eiri comenzaba a respirar acompadamente**._

_- eiri te amo.- **eiri se incorporo un poco y beso los labios de yuki**._

_-yo tambien te amo tanto..- **yuki sonrio y se abrazo a eiri quedando segundos despues profundamente dormidos..**_

_**°°°°°°°°°°°FIN FLASHBACK°°°°°°°°°°°**_

**cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta se dio cuenta de la dura realidad, tan solo era un recuerdo, era lo unico que le quedaba de yuki, tan solo recuerdos, maravillosos pero al fin de cuentas solo recuerdos, cerró la llave de la regadera y tomando una toalla se seco el cuerpo secando con rapidez su cabello al ver como anne se escuchaba algo preocupada, al observarse en el espejo pudo ver como una lagrima rodaba tras otra pero el no tenia intension de detenerlas, se dejo caer en el piso sollosando con fuerza mientras se cubria el rostro para evitar que anne..**

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**cuando anne salio de la habitacion que ocuparia eiri se dirigio hacia la sala en donde el chico la esperaba, la señora sonrio y al verla el chico se levanto mostrandole una hermosa sonrisa.- madre- anne sonrio y se acerco a su hijo y lo beso en la mejilla emocionada.**

**-**josh, hijo, no sabes cuanto te extrañé.-** josh observo sorprendido a su madre.**

-claro madre..- **anne sonrio al darse cuenta del tono ironico que habia utilizado para dirigirse a ella.**

-y quien es ese chico?.- **anne hizo el intento de sonreir pero al recordar al rubio su semblante se ensombrecio preocupando a su hijo.**

- madre, que es lo que pasa, quien es ese chico que esta aqui.-** anne solo acaricio la mejilla de su hijo y suspiro intentando contener las lagrimas.**

-el es un angel, va a quedarse con nosotros durante un tiempo.-** anne observo a su hijo el cual la observaba con seriedad.**

-por que no se queda con su familia, no crees que esta demasiado grande como para que viva contigo?.-** anne fruncio el entrecejo al ver la actitud de su hijo, habia olvidado lo frio que era.**

- hijo.. el se quedara con nosotros, ahora regreso, eiri se esta bañando y tengo que conseguirle un poco de ropa para que se ponga.. no me importa lo que opines, comprendes?.. - **anne salio del departamento con direccion al que el rubio anteriormente habitaba encontrandose con uno de los hombres el cual sonrio al ver a la mujer.**

-que es lo que busca?- **anne solo le sonrio**.-vine a buscar la ropa de eiri, necesita vestirse, sabe?.- **el joven solo sonrio y le indico con la mirada una maleta que estaba a su lado**.

- me tome la libertad de guardar esta ropa y esperar a que regresara, si necesita algo mi nombre es antony.- **antony saca del bolsillo de su saco una tarjeta de su saco y la entrego a anne la cual tomo dandole por primera vez una sonrisa verdadera, antony sonrio y le entrego la maleta que habia guardado del rubio entregandosela**.

- me tengo que ir joven antony, fue un placer conversar contigo pero como sabras en estas circunstancias no es bueno dejarlo solo.-** antony solo asintio comprendiendo a la señora**.- tiene mucha razon, lo mejor es que se vaya, no se puede dejar solo a alguien que ha sufrido algo como el joven uesugi-

**anne sonrio y beso la mejilla de antony agradecida y preocupada por la salud de eiri, una vez tomo la maleta se dirigio rapidamente encontrando a su hijo en la misma posicion con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba pelear con su hijo pero eiri la necesitaba y no planeaba dejarlo solo, por que simplemente no podia hacerlo, sin dirigirle la palabra y se dirigio hacia el cuarto en donde coloco la maleta en la cama abriendola y sacando una muda de ropa, al comprobar que habia pasado demasiado tiempo desde que eiri se habia metido a bañar asi que preocupada por la salud del rubio comenzo a tocar desesperadamente**

.-eiri amor sal que debes comer algo- **al no escuchar respuesta por parte de eiri comenzo a preocuparse y golpear con insistencia la puerta tanto que hizo que josh se preocupara por su madre encontrandola aferrada a la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos, josh furioso con ese mocoso como le habia llamado se acerco a su madre y con cuidado la retiro forzando la puerta hasta que esta se abrio mostrando al eiri abrazado a si mismo mientras sollosaba pudo ver entonces como su madre retiraba con el dorso de su mano incorporandose con la intencion de abrazarlo pero josh se lo impidio..**

-que haces?-** anne hizo el intento de acercarse a eiri el cual seguia sin darse cuenta que es lo que sucedia, el solo pensaba en yuki, en su muerte, en lo sucedido, en todo lo que habia sucedido en menos de 24 horas que habia destrozado su vida, en este momento si todo hubiera sucedido como debio de haber sido yuki estaria a su lado en este momento abrazandolo y consolando este dolor que hacia que le doliera el alma, josh al ver a su madre fruncio el seño y furioso se acerco a el, nadie tenia el derecho de hacer sufrir a su madre, mucho menos un mocoso como ese niño que lo exasperaba a cada segundo que si en un principio le causo algo de ternura ahora lo hacia desear obligarlo a que dejara su pose de niño que ha sufrido demasadia, se acerco a eiri y tomandolo del brazo pudo observar como el rubio lloraba desconsoladamente asi que hizo lo unico que podia hacer, alzo la mano y le dio una bofetada, anne al ver como eiri caia al piso sujetandose la mejilla hizo que se molestara con josh, pero al ver que por fin los ojos del rubio por fin mostraban algo de brillo hizo que sonriera un poco, tal vez despues de todo era necesario para que eiri saliera de ese shock en el que se encontraba, sin importarle nada mas se acerco a eiri y lo abrazo, eiri al principio se tenso pero segundos despues correspondio al abrazo**

.-perdona.. yo solo causo problemas..- **anne se sorprendio al escuchar las palabras de eiri eh hizo el intento por callarlo pero el rubio le hizo una seña para que lo dejara continuar**.

- yo no me siento bien.. lo extraño tanto.. aun me parece una mentira y me da la impresion que en cualquier momento volvera de ese viaje.. no debio volver.. por eso me gustaria odiarlo.. por darme esas sorpresas.. por obligarme a prometerle algo que se que no podre cumplir..- **eiri no pudo continuar por que rompio nuevamente en llanto siendo abrazado por anne la cual acariciaba con ternura sus cabellos rubios minutos despues pudo darse cuenta que poco a poco se estaba quedando dormido pero para sorpresa de anne antes de quedarse dormido eiri deposito un beso en la mejilla de anne**

.- si mi madre viviera seguro que seria como usted.- **anne no pudo evitar observar enternecida al rubio que dormia entre sus brazos, tan dulce y calido como siempre fue entonces que vio a su hijo observandolos molesto**

.-josh ayudame a llevar a eiri a la cama, necesita descansar.- **josh observo confundido a su madre pero aun asi tomo entre sus brazos al rubio el cual al instante se abrazo mas a él, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, josh no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el acto inconsciente del rubio segundos despues lo deposito suavemente en la cama observando por primera vez ese rostro de facciones tan hermosas, pero tambien pudo ver la tristeza en ese semblante..**

- josh tenemos que hablar, se que te molesta la presencia de eiri en la casa pero debes comprender que este niño es un angel, es alguien que ha sufrido mucho..-** josh no pudo evitar observar a eiri mientras su madre le hablaba dandose cuenta que en realidad ese mocoso dormido parecia un angel, cuya belleza era unica, entonces sus ojos se posaron en su madre la cual lo observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios**.

- no me importa lo que ha vivido, si tu deseas que se quede por mi esta bien, no me importa, no lo conosco ademas acabo de llegar, yo me retiro a mi habitación asi que descansa madre que yo haré lo mismo, estoy cansado..- **anne solo sonrio y beso la mejilla de su hijo**

.- yo me quedare con eiri, no puedo dejarlo solo descansa mi niño hermoso.- josh **solo sonrio y salio de la habitacion con una sonrisa en sus labios, su madre nunca cambiaria..**

**una vez que josh salio de la habitacion anne se quedo a un lado de eiri cuidando su sueño, ese niño habia sufrido tanto, acaricio con ternura las mejillas de eiri el cual dormia placidamente**

.- mañana será otro dia, la muerte es solo un designio del destino, pero se que algun dia volvere a ver esa dulce sonrisa en tus labios, vas a ver que si.. eres muy especial.- **deposito un beso en su mejilla y decidio dormir en el sofá, ya mañana seria otro dia..**

**CONTINUARA........**

**¡¡Hola!!**

**espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, la verdad nunca pense que este capitulo terminaria de esta manera, mi querida amiga eli-chan espero que este capitulo y este fic que con cariño te escribo sea de tu agrado y no te haya hechado a perder este tu dia tan especial, es un regalo que si bien no tiene valor es algo que escribo con mucho gusto para ti y para tu dia, lamento no habertelo mostrado antes pero era necesario y si lo hiciera de otra manera hubiera dejado de ser una sorpresa..**

**si el fic es de su agrado haganmelo saber por medio de un reviev que nada les cuesta que a mi si me ha costado el escribir cada una de las cosas, sobre todo el hacerle estas mejoras al capitulo, bueno, entonces me despido en verdad espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado si es asi dejen reviev nos vemos entonces en el proximo capitulo....**

**Este fic lo escribi el 10 de enero cumpleaños de mi amiga pero aun asi no me decidia si publicarlo o no... es la primera vez que escribo un fic de este tipo...**


	2. Mi destino fue perderte

GRAVITATION

DESIGNIOS DEL DESTINO

MI DESTINO FUE PERDERTE

EPISODIO 2

En el capitulo anterior:

Una vez que josh salió de la habitación anne se quedo a un lado de eiri cuidando su sueño, ese niño había sufrido tanto, acaricio con ternura las mejillas de eiri el cual dormía placidamente.

- mañana será otro día, la muerte es solo un designio del destino, pero sé que algún día volveré a ver esa dulce sonrisa en tus labios, vas a ver que sí.. Eres muy especial.- deposito un beso en su mejilla y decidió dormir en el sofá, ya mañana seria otro día..

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Abrió sus ojos dorados con pereza, observando con detenimiento la habitación en la que se encontraba, no se le hacia familiar, "Donde estoy?", No pudo evitar preguntarse fue entonces que recordó todo lo que había sucedido, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla mientras recordaba el cuerpo sin vida de Yuki, su querido Yuki, aun no podía creer que eso fuera verdad, se negaba a que así fuera pero tenia que resignarse, le había prometido a Yuki que no se dejaría vencer, que viviría por ambos y aria el intento por lo menos de cumplir esa promesa.

- no me rendiré.- fue lo único que dijo antes de incorporarse y dirigirse hacia el cuarto de baño en donde tomo un baño, una vez terminó salió y se dirigió hacia el closet en donde se pudo dar cuenta su ropa estaba perfectamente colgada, una vez que Eligio lo que en ese día usaría salió de la que durante algún tiempo seria su habitación.

Anne se encontraba en la cocina preparando lo que sus niños desayunarían, esperaba que con todo lo sucedido eiri decidiera comer, no quería que enfermara, durante esos años que eiri vivió con kitasawa se había encariñado con ese rubio, era demasiado especial como para no hacerlo, tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien mas en la cocina.

-buenos días madre.- saludo josh, anne sonrio al darse cuenta que la molestia del día de ayer aun no desaparecía, pero no le importaba, si su hijo era terco ella lo era aún más.

-buenos dias josh como dormiste?.- josh bufo molesto y se incorporo de su asiento logrando que anne se girara y viera en la puerta a eiri el cual los observaba algo apenado por lo que anne sonrio feliz de que el rubio hubiera despertado.

-buenos días eiri.- el rubio solo asintió por lo que anne se acerco a eiri y deposito un beso en su mejilla.

- Dónde esta Yuki?.. Es decir donde..- eiri no pudo decir nada mas por que un nudo en la garganta se lo impidió, anne al darse cuenta de la pregunta se acerco mas al rubio y lo abrazó, mientras lo hacia acariciaba sus cabellos rubios.

-Sé que quería estar a su lado pero aun tenemos que arreglar unas cuantas cosas, cuando sepa serás el primero en saberlo esta bien?.- eiri solo asintió y se aferró aun más al cuerpo de anne la cual recordó las palabras de eiri antes de quedarse dormido el día anterior.

- si yo fuera tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de tener un hijo tan fuerte.-al escuchar las palabras de anne eiri no pudo evitarlo mas y estalló en llanto al escucharlo josh salió del departamento furioso dando un portazo.

Caminaba por las calles furiosas por lo sucedido con ese mocoso, desde que había llegado su madre le había dado toda su atención sin importarle que él estuviera o no en el lugar, ese niño que aparentaba una apariencia frágil estaba robando el amor de su madre, toda su atención y eso no lo permitiría mucho menos viniendo de un desconocido de un mocoso que ni siquiera conocía, del bolsillo de su chaqueta saco un cigarro para encenderlo, necesitaba calmarse y era lo único que podía hacer entonces se dio cuenta en donde estaba, una sonrisa aprecio en sus labios mientras se decidía tocar la puerta o no _"estoy molesto con derek no se porque demonios estoy aquí" _se dio la vuelta intentando volver pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de unos 20 años, Dé cabello negro y largo sujeto en una coleta, de tez blanca y de unos hermosos pero fríos ojos violetas que observaron con burla a josh el cual bufo por lo bajo por ser tan idiota

-pensé que estarías molesto conmigo- preguntó derek con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios a lo que josh le observo con furia en sus ojos castaños

-y lo estoy pero prefiero soportarte a ti que estar en casa.- derek sonrio y se acerco a josh el cual hizo el intento por escapar siendo detenido de la cintura por derek el cual sonrio y lo abrazo aspirando su aroma

-te extrañe mi querido josh.- el pelirrojo no pudo evitar gemir al sentir que una de las manos de derek le acariciaban el trasero mientras hacia el intento por besarle.

- espera- fue lo unico que dijo josh sonrojado al darse cuenta que se encontraban en la calle

-aqui no- derek sonrio y tomo de la mano a josh y ambos entraron al departamento del pelinegro..

Una vez dentro del departamento de derek este lo acorralo en la puerta y atrapo sus labios en un beso apasionado que le robo la respiración a josh el cual hizo el intento por separarse a lo que derek lo observo con furia en esos ojos violetas.

-y ahora que?.- dijo derek visiblemente molesto a lo que josh sin tomarle mas importancia se sentó en uno de los sofás.

-y ahora que? derek no vine para esto.- dijo señalando como se encontraban en ese instante a lo que derek solo sonrio y se sentó a un lado de josh.

-esta bien, te entiendo pero es que te extrañaba y sabes que siempre deseo que estemos de esa manera.- josh solo asintió y beso con suavidad los labios de derek el cual profundizo el beso separándose segundos después por falta de oxigeno.

-que es lo que pasa entonces- pregunto derek fingiendo interés en lo que le sucedía a su novio

-lo que sucede es que cuando llegue a casa con la intención de ver a mi madre me encuentro con que metió a un tipo en la casa- le dijo josh a derek el cual se rió de la cara de su novio.

-por eso estas así, Vamos amor es normal tu madre aun es joven.- dijo derek ante lo que josh se sonrojo intensamente por lo que su koi pensaba.

-no seas baka, mi madre trajo a vivir con nosotros a un mocoso, no tiene mas de 17 años.- derek solo negó con la cabeza al ver los celos en los ojos de su pelirrojo.

- entonces todo esto es por celos, Por que tu madre le pone mas atención, vamos josh ya estas grandecito para que tu madre te trate como un niño pensé que ya habías madurado.- dijo derek ante lo que josh se sonrojo y observó le observo con furia..

- te demostraré lo que eh madurado derek.- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y lo beso apasionadamente mientras quitaba con desesperación cada uno de los botones de la camisa que el pelinegro portaba.

- pues demuéstramelo, demuéstrame que fue una buena elección estar con alguien de tu edad.- dijo derek refiriéndose a la diferencia de edades entre el y josh.

- te lo demostraré.- dijo josh antes de comenzar a desabrochar el pantalón de derek..

Siguió abrazando a eiri hasta que este estuvo calmado, una vez que lo logró lo hizo que se sentara en una de las sillas.- eiri debes comer un poco cielo.- eiri tan solo negó.

- no tengo hambre pero comeré no quiero que te preocupes mas por mí-; dijo eiri depositando un beso en la mejilla de anne la cual sonrio complacida.

-veras que será delicioso.- eiri solo asintió y busco con la mirada a ese joven. -josh salió debe estar molesto, ya se le pasará.- eiri solo bajó la cabeza apenado.

-esta molesto porque estoy yo aquí, yo.. Puedo regresar al departamento que compartí con Yuki.- anne se acerco a el y lo abrazó.

-no tienes que irte, además ese lugar te debe traer malos recuerdos.- eiri tan solo asintió mientras abrazaba aun más fuerte a anne.

-pero también muy bonitos con él, lo extraño tanto.- anne tan solo acaricio sus cabellos sintiéndose impotente por no hacer nada para mitigar el dolor de perder a ese hombre que tanto amó.

-pero no puedes hacer nada mas que vivir.- eiri bruscamente se soltó del abrazo de anne y se dirigió hacia su habitación pero antes de eso se detuvo y entonces anne pudo ver las lagrimas en el rostro de eiri dándose cuenta en el dolor en esa mirada.

-no entienden nada... a todos se les hace fácil decir tienes que vivir, pero es que acaso hay alguien que me entienda a mí, Hay alguien que sepa lo que se siente quedarse solo?.. Por que estoy solo comprendes..- segundos después eiri se dejo caer en el piso mientras se cubría los ojos intentando no llorar, conteniendo todo ese dolor que embargaba su corazón anne se acercó a él y lo abrazó con todo el amor que una madre le podía dar, si bien no era su hijo lo quería como tal, ese niño era demasiado hermoso y había pasado por un infierno el DIA anterior.

-lo lamento, yo no debí decirte todo esto, sé que lo has pasado mal y yo vengo a decirte que debes vivir.. Pero quiero que sepas que la vida continua, cuando yo perdí a jhon el padre de josh sentí que moriría que no podría vivir sin el pero ya me vez, aquí estoy por eso te lo digo, mira no te estoy diciendo que vuelvas a ser el mismo sé que así no será por que es imposible, se también que lo que has pasado es algo que ni siquiera yo comprendo por que eres tu quien lo vivió.- eiri entonces fijo sus ojos en los de anne y beso nuevamente su mejilla en señal de agradecimiento.

-lo siento yo.. Eh sido un completo desagradecido pero yo no quiero hablar de ello, me lastima mucho.- anne solo asintió y ayudo a eiri a que se incorporara, una vez que lo hizo se dirigió hacia su habitación, no se sentía muy bien por lo que en cuanto entró se dejo caer en la cama abrazando su almohada mientras sollozaba nuevamente..

En la habitación se encontraba josh completamente desnudo observando a derek dormido, no pudo evitar una sonrisa en sus labios al verlo dormir, se veía realmente hermoso con el cabello suelto, en contadas ocasiones le pidió que así lo hiciera pero este siempre se negaba, una lagrima Rodó por su mejilla al darse cuenta de la verdad, _"me había prometido no estar nuevamente así" _dijo con una mueca al ver que había caído nuevamente con derek_ "_pero es imposible, no puedo resistirme, lo amo demasiado" al ver donde estaban sus ropas se incorporo y se vistió con rapidez saliendo del departamento para dirigirse a su casa mientras derek le observaba partir con una sonrisa en sus labios sin la mas mínima intención de detenerlo _"ya volverás cariño, siempre lo haces" _segundos después Volvió a quedarse dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios..

Caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos pensando en la estupidez que había cometido al volver nuevamente con derek, ese hombre solo lo dañaba pero aun así después de todo lo amaba demasiado, para él derek era como una droga de la cual no podía apartarse, una vez que llego al edificio entró subiendo con rapidez las escaleras, le exasperaba él tener que esperar el elevador, cuando llego a su departamento se encontró con un hombre que parecía estar a punto de tocar la puerta, se le veía algo tenso y su apariencia parecía amenazante, sus largos cabellos azul negro cubrían su rostro impidiéndole verlo.

Y usted es?.- preguntó josh al ver a ese hombre tan extraño el cual se giro y pudo ver por primera vez al hombre que con su altura lo hacia verse imponente, de largos cabellos negro-azulado, de tez ligeramente bronceada y de unos fríos eh inexpresivos ojos negros.

- busco a eiri Uesugi me dijeron que se encontraba aquí.- dijo señalando hacia la puerta josh le observo con curiosidad recordando como su madre llamaba eiri a ese mocoso, tal vez ese hombre lo conocía y se lo llevaría por lo que le sonrió.

- si, aquí esta pase por favor.- le indico josh con una sonrisa mientras sacaba la llave y abría la puerta encontrándose a su madre semi-dormida en el sillón, al parecer esperándolo..

-hasta que regresas, josh sé que eres mayor de edad pero aun así soy tu madre y me preocupo por ti.- dijo anne sonriendo dulcemente a su hijo mientras se acercaba a él y depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su hijo dándose por primera vez de la presencia de ese hombre, reconociéndolo como uno de los que intentaban llevar a la fuerza a eiri para que declarara solo que no recordaba su nombre.

- a usted lo conozco que es lo que quiere?.- el hombre fijo sus negros ojos y la observo con frialdad disfrutando de esa mirada desconcertada.

-steve watson, busco a eiri Uesugi, usted debe saber que es lo que quiero con él.- anne solo asintió y se giro hacia su hijo el cual permanecía atento ante la conversación, al parecer ese hombre no lo conocía pero si ese niño se quedaba o se iba no le importaba en lo absoluto.

-hijo porque no vas a tu habitación tengo que hablar con este hombre.-josh tan solo asintió y se dirigió a su habitación pero antes de llegar escuchó una especie de sollozos al darse cuenta que se trataba de ese chico negó con la cabeza, no sabia que es lo que pasaba con él ni le interesaba pero aun así se acerco a la habitación..

_"Soy un tonto por preocuparme.. Aunque estoy seguro que esto solo es simple curiosidad" pero aun así se decidió a ver que era lo que le sucedía a ese niño. "Es seguro que si no voy no me dejara dormir esos sollozos".._

-Que es lo que quiere? Es muy tarde y eiri no se encuentra despierto, le di un tranquilizante por lo que segura dormido hasta mañana.- dijo anne preocupada por su querido niño, no se encontraba nada bien y no permitiría que alguien lo dañara y someterse a un interrogatorio le seria muy difícil pero steve no estaba de acuerdo a regresar sin ese mocoso, tenia que hacerlo que declare lo sucedido era necesario aunque el que se retrasara hacia enfadar mas a K y eso lo hacia feliz detestaba a ese hombre por lo que decidió que lo mejor era acceder por primera vez en su vida.

- esta bien.- dijo incorporándose después de haberlo pensado unos minutos en los que anne temía que ese hombre obligara a ese pequeño ángel a que declarara cuando sabia que no estaba aun listo para ello.

-pero no se alegre vendré mañana si me lo vuelve a negar volveré esta vez con una orden que obligara a ese niño a que lo haga.- dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara de anne por lo que se incorporo y salió del departamento azotando la puerta..

Una vez que entró a la habitación se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad sucedía, eiri se encontraba teniendo una pesadilla, pero una que parecía que le afectaba demasiado, al ver como el rubio estaba destapado se acerco a él y cuando intentaba cubrirlo sintió como el rubio tomaba las sabanas y abría sus ojos dorados de los cuales brotaban lagrimas que hacían verle ante sus ojos mas frágil de lo que era. Hizo el intento por acercarse a él pero pudo darse cuenta que el rubio se tensaba por lo que prefirió no hacerlo..

-que es lo que te pasa?.- le pregunto josh a eiri al observar como este tenia sus ojos abiertos, al no obtener respuesta por su parte lo tomo de los hombros y comenzó a moverlo con algo de fuerza entonces sus ojos castaños observaron los del rubio, esos ojos dorados no parecían tener vida, tan solo lagrimas resbalaban seguidas una de otra, ese estado en el rubio comenzaba a preocuparlo lo único que pudo ver es que este apretaba con fuerza las sabanas por lo que sus piernas se enredaban y no le permitían moverse por lo que hizo el intento de arrebatárselas..

-¡¡NO!.. ¡¡SUELTEME POR FAVOR!.- suplico eiri horrorizado, en su voz se podía notarse el miedo, en un segundo sintió como el rubio lo empujaba con toda sus fuerza logrando que este cayera al suelo completamente confundido y furioso con ese mocoso que a cada segundo le exasperaba de sobremanera, se incorporo limpiándose un hilo de sangre que brotaba de la comisura de sus labios mientras veía como el rubio se abrazaba así mismo susurrando un nombre al acercarse lo suficiente pudo escucharlo.

-Yuki... no llegues..No me salves..No me dejes..Por favor..- el llanto del rubio cada vez era más desgarrador que hizo que josh sintiera un nudo en la garganta al escucharlo, no sabia quien era ese tal Yuki pero no podía dejar que ese niño estuviera así, se acerco a él y lo abrazó sintiendo como eiri se tensaba y se resistía golpeando con sus puños el pecho del pelirrojo mientras cada vez sollozaba con mas fuerza, con mas desesperación, un llanto que le desgarraba el corazón a cualquiera que lo escuchara, por lo que en lugar de alejarse lo acerco aun mas a su cuerpo sintiendo como eiri a cada segundo cedía cada vez mas sintiendo como el rubio entrelazaba sus frágiles brazos en su cuello, sintiendo la calidez de la respiración acompasada del rubio, sonrojándose al instante de tocar con sus labios la mejilla del rubio, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, aspirando ese aroma que lo desconcertaba haciendo sentir una calidez en su corazón al sentir como el rubio entre sueños se aferraba a su cintura, sintiéndose molesto al escuchar que los labios de eiri pronunciaban el nombre de ese sujeto que sin conocerlo comenzó a odiar por lo que en un intento por consolarlo hundió su rostro en el suave cabello de eiri aspirando ese suave aroma que desprendían esos cabellos acariciándolos como un auto reflejo...

- ya nadie te dañara.. No sé quien sea ese tal Yuki pero el no vale la pena..- dijo conteniendo la rabia, la furia que sentía de darse cuenta que ese rubio lloraba por un hombre que no supo valorarle, al darse cuenta de lo que hacia hizo el intento por levantarse pero le fue imposible al sentir como el rubio cada vez se aferraba mas a su cuerpo por lo que decidió que lo único que podía hacer era dormir a su lado así que después de unos minutos en donde se dedico a observar a ese rubio que se quedó profundamente dormido siendo observados por anne la cual al escuchar los gritos había acudido a ayudar a eiri pero deteniéndose al ver como su hijo le calmaba, con una sonrisa en sus labios se dirigió hacia su habitación...

Al despertar hizo el intento de incorporarse, al sentir la respiración de alguien mas en su cuello le hizo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa _"pensé que había sido un sueño" _de pronto al ver en la posición en la que se encontraban no pudo evitar sonrojarse y aumentó aun más al ver como el rubio dormía placidamente entonces recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior_ "ese comportamiento no es normal" _no pudo evitar pensarlo, ciertamente le preocupaba una vez que logró incorporarse de dirigió hacia su habitación dejándose caer en la cama recordando la agradable sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos, "pero que estoy pensando, es tan solo un niño.. Pero un niño muy hermoso" no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como entre sueños el rubio enredaba sus dedos en su cabello.

-lo mejor es ir a desayunar, aquí estoy pensando en muchas estupideces.- se dirigió a la cocina encontrando a su madre hablando por teléfono y pudo ver preocupación en su rostro..

-sucede algo- pregunto josh al ver a su madre suspirar.

-hijo, buenos días.- josh observo a su madre dándole a entender que no era la respuesta deseada.

-si, lo que sucede es que me llamaron del trabajo y me preocupa eiri, sé que a ti no te importa pero..- Entonces se dio cuenta que la atención de josh no estaba en ella si no en el rubio el cual caminaba frotándose ligeramente sus ojos lo que causo la ternura de ambos.

-buenos días eiri, dormiste bien?.- eiri tan solo asintió y tomo asiento en una de las sillas siendo observado por josh.

-anne podría hablar contigo yo..- bajo el rostro ocultando su rostro bajo sus cabellos rubios a lo que anne solo sonrio.

- dime corazón ya sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que quieras.- le dijo anne animándolo a que hablara.

-quiero volver a casa.- dijo eiri pero antes de que anne tan siquiera dijera algo prosiguió.

-yo te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí.. Pero tarde o temprano tendré que volver..- anne se acerco a eiri y le cubrió la boca con ambas manos para que no continuara hablando mientras ella contenía las lagrimas.

-eiri no intentes hacerte el fuerte conmigo, sé que te duele y habrá demasiados recuerdos de Yuki en ese lugar además..- eiri negó..

-además no soy bien recibido aquí y la verdad lo entiendo, dentro de poco comenzaran las clases y sé que a Yuki no le gustaría que yo faltara.- anne tan solo sonrio y abrazo a eiri permitiendo que este siguiera con su conversación.

- eiri, Yuki hace tiempo me pidió que si llegara a pasar algo yo seria tu tutora legal por lo que tienes que quedarte conmigo así que no quiero que sigas diciendo que te vas, tan solo tienes 16 años.- mientras conversaban josh observaba como eiri asentía y hacia el intento por no llorar por lo que se incorporo haciendo que ambos le observaran.

-si te quedas o no a mi no me importa, mira puedes quedarte.- dijo josh a lo que su madre sonrio estuvo a punto de abrazarle cuando tocaron la puerta anne se apresuro a abrir mientras eiri y josh desayunaban.

- es usted- dijo anne observando como steve le sonreía de tal manera que sintió su piel erizarse.

-supongo que ahora ya despertó.- dijo steve observando la reacción de anne entrando al departamento sin avisar nada se dirigió hacia la cocina y observo al rubio.

-eiri Uesugi acompáñeme.- eiri al escuchar la voz de ese hombre se tensó, no sabia porque pero cuando alzo su vista pudo observar a ese hombre que el día que sucedió lo de Yuki intentaba alejarlo de su pareja.

-Yuki..- fue lo único que dijo eiri mientras se incorporaba sintiendo de pronto como todo se oscurecía cayendo al piso desvanecido mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, josh al ver esto se levanto y atrapo el cuerpo de eiri antes de que este tocara el piso y observo con furia en sus ojos a steve el cual observaba la escena sin hacer nada por ayudarle con cuidado deposito a eiri en el sillón mientras su madre intentaba hacerlo reaccionar mientras observaba como steve se sentaba en uno de los sillones..

Cuando por fin reaccionó no pudo evitar dejar que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas recordando lo sucedido.

-aun no estoy listo.- murmuro eiri ante lo que steve incorporándose se acerco a el y lo tomó del bazo.

-debe acompañarme, es necesario que declare, ya ha sido demasiado tiempo.- steve le observaba con furia en sus ojos negros siendo observado por anne y josh.

-a donde lo lleva?.- pregunto josh levemente preocupado por el rubio.

- acaso no sabes chico?.- contesto steve con una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

-esta bien.- fue lo único que dijo eiri mientras retiraba las lagrimas que aun bajaban por sus mejillas, si quería superar todo esto debía salir del problema lo mas rapido posible anne se acerco a eiri y lo abrazó entendiendo lo que el rubio debía sentir, sintiéndose apenada al no poder acompañarle ya que debido al trabajo no podía hacerlo, minutos después eiri salía acompañado de steve mientras anne se sentaba en el sillón intentando contener las lagrimas, siendo observada por josh.

-que es lo que sucede?.. Madre quien es ese hombre?..- anne tan solo observó a su hijo y como recordando algo se incorporó dejando con la palabra en la boca a josh dirigiéndose a su habitación de donde tomó de uno de sus cajones una tarjeta sujetándola con una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba seguro que él era la única persona que le ayudaría..

Abrió uno de sus ojos azules como el cielo dándose cuenta que el ruido que lo había despertado era el del celular, estiro una de sus manos y tomó el celular decidido a no contestarlo pensando que se trataba nuevamente de steve, lo amó en su momento pero su corazón le pertenecía a alguien mas, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordarle con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba verle cuando volvió a escuchar el timbre de su celular lo hizo sacarle de sus pensamientos por lo que con desgana lo tomó observando que se trataba de un número desconocido por lo que se decidió a descolgarlo sorprendiéndose de quien se trataba, minutos después de haber colgado salía del departamento insultando mentalmente a ese impulsivo de steve, odiaba que siempre quisiera demostrarle que el era mejor que K, un Sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al pensar en ese rubio que lo traía loco, una vez que salió del edificio en el que vivía se dirigió hacia la estación donde trabajaba subiendo con rapidez las escaleras preocupado por ese ñiño, sin darse cuenta que al abrir la puerta y salir corriendo hacia la oficina de steve choco con una persona cayendo ambos al piso..

-estas bien Anthony?.- al escuchar la voz del hombre alzo su rostro encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que le veían con preocupación, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al ver en la posición en la que se encontraban.

- ¡¡K!.. Es decir.. jefe.- k sonrio al escuchar a Anthony, ese chico lo hacia sonreír con facilidad cuando en ese tiempo le parecía cada vez más imposible, Anthony mientras tanto observaba a k embelesado entonces recordó al rubio y esos ojos dorados, ese rostro angelical inundado en lagrima tenia que ayudarlo y al ver a k sus ojos brillaron con la esperanza de que k le ayudaría por lo que con rapidez tomando la mano que k le tendía la mano dándose cuenta que aun no le contestaba a k.

- Sí.. Estoy bien, es solo que quisiera pedir tu ayuda.- le dijo Anthony con una sonrisa en sus labios logrando que este se sonrojara ligeramente al ver la expresión en el rostro de Anthony.

- dime y si puedo hacerlo sabes que lo haré con gusto.- Anthony sonrio y tomándolo de la mano lo llevo hacia la oficina de steve..

Dentro de la oficina eiri sollozaba mientras observaba las fotografías que fueron tomadas de las escenas del crimen tal y como se lo había dicho ese sujeto, no podía evitar observar la fotografía de su Yuki, sus lagrimas resbalaban sin control presas de la desesperación, de la tristeza que ver ese espectáculo, no soportaba, no deseaba recordar eso.. Sus sollozos aumentaron al ver como steve se incorporaba mas que molesto al no recibir respuesta de eiri.

-¡¡acaso no piensas contestarme?.. Solo es una pregunta maldita sea!.- grito steve al ver como eiri parecía no reaccionar por lo que lo tomo de los hombros sacudiéndolo con fuerza haciendo que el rubio observara con temor el rostro del hombre, segundos después la puerta se habría dejando ver a k y Anthony, el rubio al ver la escena se abalanzo sobre steve y lo aparto del rubio el cual cayo en el piso abrazando sus piernas mientras sollozaba...

- ¡¡pero que demonios te sucede!.- gritó k furioso al ver como trataba al niño, según le había comentado Anthony este chico había sufrido demasiado, había sido violado y para colmo de males había presenciado la muerte de 4 personas lo sujetaba del cuello ejerciendo mas presión de la necesaria pero no comprendía como steve podría ser tan insensible..

-estas bien?.- preguntó Anthony mientras se acercaba a eiri aprovechando que k sujetaba a steve, pudo darse cuenta que el chico estaba realmente asustado cosa que le preocupó _"es un idiota" _no pudo evitar pensar Anthony al ver de reojo como steve intentaba safarse del agarre de k..

-todo estará bien.. Ya lo veras.- susurró mientras se acercaba mas al rubio y lo abrazaba, rogando que con esto se calmara, entonces al escuchar que algo caía al piso fijo su vista en los objetos que el rubio traía en sus manos..

Se trataban de unas fotografías, al fijar su vista en ellas se pudo dar cuenta que eran las de la escena del crimen, en especial las del cuerpo de Yuki y de los demás involucrados cosa que lo hizo enfurecer, besó con ternura la frente del rubio y se incorporó acercándose a steve y k..

Furioso separó a k de steve y lo golpeó en la cara, sintiendo como su sangre hervía, se sentía furioso eh indignado al ver como steve se comportaba con eiri, k al verlo se sorprendió ya que Anthony no se comportaba de esa manera pero entonces sus ojos se posaron en el rubio palideciendo al instante de verlo, ese niño se parecía a su querido hermano, sin importarle nada mas se acerco al rubio y le sonrio cálidamente acercándose cada vez mas a él hasta rodearlo en un cálido abrazo intentando reconfortar a ese dulce niño que sollozaba desconsolado tomándolo en brazos..

-ya paso.. Estarás bien..- le susurró k a eiri acariciando con ternura las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio, limpiando con delicadeza las lagrimas que resbalaban aun por ese rostro de facciones delicadas, de belleza etérea, de pureza perdiéndose en esos ojos dorados en los que se podía observar claramente el sufrimiento por el que había pasado..

-tengo que interrogarlo.- dijo steve con furia en sus ojos mientras observaba a k y a Anthony el cual hacia el intento por detenerlo.

- lo sé es solo que no es necesario que lo presionemos de esa manera.- le respondió Anthony intentando ayudar a k pero sin importarle nada steve sujeto del brazo a eiri obligándolo a que se quedara.

-no deben entrometerse.- fue entonces que los ojos azules de k se posaron en los negros de steve, observándole furioso..

-yo soy tu superior y tengo entendido que tú debes de informarme lo que harás, en especial cuando el caso de Yuki kitasawa me fue asignado a mi.-respondió con una sonrisa k mientras eiri se aferraba a su cuerpo evitando que steve le mirara.

-serás mi superior, pero debes tener en cuenta que es necesario que este chico declare.- dijo señalando al rubio

-tal vez y no te estoy diciendo que no estés en lo correcto pero debes considerar que este chico ha pasado por demasiadas cosas, además el que tiene que interrogarlo soy yo y no tu.- termino de decir k con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver la furia en esos ojos negros..

-acompáñame Anthony.- fue lo único que dijo k antes de salir de la oficina de steve, Anthony tan solo asintio y salio del lugar azotando la puerta dandose cuenta que k no se dirigia a su oficina..

-a donde vamos?.- preguntó antony dandose cuenta que salian del edificio a lo que k soio le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo algo a eiri que antony no alcanzó a escuchar..

-a tu departamento, el mio esta lejos y desordenado, eiri no se encuentra bien por lo que primero debemos darle algo para que se calme.- dijo k mientras sacaba las llaves de su auto bajando al rubio eh indicandole que abordara el auto al igual que a antony..

durante el trayecto antony se encargo de darle detalles de lo sucedido con eiri aprovechando que este despues de tanto llorar se habia quedado dormido en el regazo de antony, k observaba de vez en cuando como antony acariciaba con ternura los cabellos del rubio sintiendose enternecido por la escena, despues de unos minutos llegaron al edificio donde vivia antony por lo que k cuidando de no despertar al rubio lo llevó dentro del edificio siguiendo a antony..

al entrar al departamento k se quedo sorprendido, era pequeño pero muy acogedor, tan calido como su dueño, el pequeño lugar solo contaba con la sala, la cocina, la habitación, el cuarto de lavado y un cuarto de baño todo muy bien decorado, antony guio a k hacia su habitación en donde con cuidado recosto a eiri en la cama cubriendolo con una sabana retirandose ambos a la sala..

-deseas algo de tomar?.- preguntó antony algo cohibido con la presencia de k en su departamento, nunca penso que el rubio de sus sueños estaria en ese lugar..

-no, gracias, sabes que a pesar de todo es nuestro deber el hacer que este niño declare no es asi?.- cuestionó k ante la mirada de antony el cual tan solo asintio "despues de todo es nuestro trabajo"

-lo sé, es solo que aun no esta preparado y steve no es el mejor para interrogarle mucho menos a un niño tan fragil como lo es eiri, sabes que el esta solo?.- k tan solo nego y se incorporo del asiento donde estaba y se acerco al ventanal disfrutando de la vista que ese departamento tenia..

-este es un hermoso lugar.- susurro k mientras posaba sus ojos azules en los de antony el cual bajo la mirada algo sonrojado mientras k le sonreia

-lo es.- dijo antony mientras entraba a la habitación preocupado al escuchar un sonido, encontrandose con eiri bañado en lagrimas

Se encontraba en su habitación recordando lo sucedido aquella mañana, recordando la sensacion que le embargo al tener entre sus brazos el fragil cuerpo de ese rubio, no pudo evitar preocuparse por ese desmayo pero tampoco pudo evitar sentirse molesto al escuchar que el rubio pronunciaba otra vez ese nombre, no entendia nada de lo que sucedia y su madre no le habia dicho nada y eso lo enfurecia..

-lo mejor es que deje de pensar en estupideces.- se incorporo del lugar y vio la hora dandose cuenta que eran la 1 de la tarde preocupandose al darse cuenta que el rubio habia salido de casa antes de las 9 de la mañana, minutos despues pudo escuchar como tocaban el timbre..

-debe ser ese tonto.- suspiro aliviado apresurandose para abrir la puerta encontrandose en ella a dos personas..

-donde este eiri?.- preguntó una mujer de largos cabellos castaños oscuros a josh el cual la abservaba preguntandose que querrian con él.

-no está.. ustedes quienes son?.- pregunto josh con curiosidad ante las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

-yo soy tohma seguchi y ella es mika, la hermana mayor de eiri.- respondio el rubio que acompañaba a la castaña..

-adelante.. solo que en este momento no se encuentra y no se cuando regresará.- contestó josh sintiendose preocupado por el rubio..

-lo esperaremos.- contestó friamente la mujer sentandose en uno de los sillones

-como esta eiri?.. - preguntó tohma ligeramente preocupado por la salud del rubio posando sus ojos verdes en los castaños de josh.

-no lo sé, ha estado triste, decaido y mas que nada deprimido.- contestó josh sintiendose furioso consigo mismo al sentirse preocupado por el rubio..

Antony se acercó a eiri y lo rodeo en un abrazo intentando mitigar el dolor que en su momento el rubio sentia, siendo observado por k el cual decidio que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, sabia que antony lograria calmarlo..

-calmate..- susurro antony ante lo que eiri tan solo se aferraba mas al abrazo de antony sintiendose por primera vez protegido..

-tengo miedo..- le susurró eiri a antony el cual se sorprendio por la confesión hecha por el rubio..

-todos en su momento lo tienen y lo que te ha pasado a ti es algo muy duro, es comprensible que tengas miedo- dijo antony mientras retiraba las lagrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas sonrojadas del rubio, sintiendo ternura por ese niño..

-no quiero hablar con ese hombre..- dijo eiri observandole suplicante aferrandose a su camisa, tirando fuertemente de ella..

-sabes que tienes que hacerlo, es necesario, tienes que aclarar todo por el simple hecho de que si no lo hacer no podra descansar en paz tu koi..- dijo antony mientras acariciaba con ternura los mechones rubios de eiri el cual tan solo asintio..

-a veces es bueno desahogarte..- dijo antony antes de incorporarse.. pero el brazo del rubio se lo impidio..

-quiero hacerlo pero no con ese hombre.- susurro eiri sintiendo nuevamente el deseo por ver a su koi, por el deseo de darle un último adios..

-no es necesario que lo hagas, pero quiero que sepas que no te estamos obligando.- dijo k el cual hizo que ambos chicos se sobresaltaran por la voz de ese hombre..

-tengo que hacerlo.- dijo eiri con determinacion en su voz.. se sentia mal, no deseaba recordarlo pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo algun dia tenia que decir lo que habia pasado

-aunque no puedes hacerlo aqui.. es necesario que firmes la declaración.- dijo k mientras se acercaba a eiri y a antony el cual le observaba con un ligero sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas

-vamos entonces.- le dijo dandole la mano a eiri ayudandole a que se levantara, sintiendo admiracion por la determinacion que veia en esos ojos dorados...

eiri tan solo asintio y tomando la mano que k le tendia salieron del departamento de antony..

al salir del edificio abordaron el auto de k y se dirigieron nuevamente hacia la estación de policia, al llegar se dirigieron hacia la oficina de k..

-no te preocupes..- le dijo antony a eiri tomando su mano y acariciandola suavemente, queria transmitirle con esa caricia la confianza que necesitaba, una vez dentro de la oficina k le indico a eiri que tomara asiento y sacó una grabadora

-lo mejor es grabar la conversación esta bien?.- preguntó k sonriendole a eiri dandole a entender que era lo mas facil..

-ahora comienza, te recomiendo que comienzes desde el principio.- le indico antony a eiri el cual asintio..

- me encontraba en el departamento que desde hace mas de 2 años compartia con yuki, estaba solo ya que él habia salido de viaje..- dijo eiri mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas..

- ese dia me encontraba feliz por que yuki llegaria al dia siguiente..- susurro eiri mientras apretaba los puños intentando contener las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir sintiendose impotente por todo..

- el tenia que llegar al dia siguiente..- gritó mientras apretaba sus puños sintiendo como las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, antony al verlo se levantó y lo abrazó intentando que el rubio se calmara..

-se que no es facil..pero tienes que contar todo lo que sucedio.- le dijo antony sin dejar de abrazarlo..

-Entré a la habitación que compartia con yuki, me sentia feliz por que el me acababa de llamar diciendome que mañana volveria, cerre la puerta y me deslizé por ella cayendo en el piso abrazando mis piernas, minutos despues me incorporé y me dirigí al closet tomando la pijama que siempre usaba y despues de cambiarme me meti en la cama rogando por que el dia de mañana llegara tan pronto..

-Horas despues sentí como alguien tiraba fuertemente de las sabanas y entre sueños pense que se trataba de yuki ya que el acostumbraba a hacerlo cuando se me hacia tarde.."

-yuki..- susurré mientras abria lentamente uno de mis ojos, al no ver a nadie pense que se trataba de un sueño, de mi anhelo por verle nuevamente pero me equivoque al escuchar pasos y sentir que alguien me observaba, su mirada era tan penetrante que sentí que mi piel se erizaba..

al sentir la mirada de ese hombre recorrer mi cuerpo hize el intento por cubrirme con la sabana pero entonces ese hombre al parecer se dio cuenta de mis intenciones por que no permitio que siquiera la tocara, fue entonces que pude observar que ese hombre tenia un arma..

-eres hermoso, seguro que valen la pena esos cinco mil dolares invertidos en alguien como tú.- fue entonces que enfoque mis ojos en los de ese hombre, estaba confundido, no sabia que es lo que queria decir con eso, a quien le pago?.. 5 mil dolares era demasiado dinero, no sabia que es lo que queria y eso me asustaba y mas al ver su cara.. esa manera en que me miraba me hacia sentir verguenza..

-mike largate.- fue entonces que pude ver como alguien mas estaba en la habitación y senti mas miedo era mas joven que ese sujeto.. no queria estar en ese lugar, deseaba salir, pero era tanto mi miedo que no podia moverme por mas que lo intentaba mis piernas no respondian entonces vi como ese hombre se acercaba cada vez más a mi, sentia como ese sujeto dejaba de ver mi rostro y observar sin descaro mis piernas lagrimas de miedo resbalaron por mis mejillas queria que se fuera que todo fuera una pesadilla..

-q-quien es usted?.- no pude evitar preguntarle, no sabia que es lo que queria, que es lo que hacia en ese lugar, pero al verlo a su rostro me di cuenta lo que en realidad queria y eso no fue de mi agrado. me sentia mal, me sentia impotente por no poder hacer nada..

-no me conoces, pero te diré mi nombre por que deseo que lo grites, mi nombre es joey.- dijo ese hombre. conforme se acercaba mas a mi pude ver que su sonrisa aumentaba, no sabia como habia entrado sin haber forsado la puerta ya que ese ruido me hubiera despertado, tenia que salir de ese lugar, deseaba correr, pedir ayuda pero no pude hacer nada mas, me tomó del brazo y me empujó a la cama se subio sobre mi y me golpeo en la cara, debido al golpe me sentí algo mareado senti sangre salir por mis labios y como ese hombre lamia sin mas la sangre que bullia por ellos

-s-suelteme por favor.- susurré observando como me sonreia y hacia el intento por besarme pero con toda la fuerza que tenia en ese momento lo golpee en la cara pero el furioso me golpeo a mi en el estomago dejandome inconsciente.

cuando abrí los ojos pensé que todo era una pesadilla pero me di cuenta que no era asi, intenté escapar pero no podia hacerlo.. no podia moverme y con horror comprobé que estaba atado a la cama completamente desnudo...

Josh observaba el reloj esperando ansioso la llegada de su madre y sintiendose cada vez mas preocupado por el rubio, desde que habia llegado a vivir con ellos hace 2 dias se habia dado cuenta que no se encontraba bien la reacción que habia tenido aquella noche no era normal..fue entonces que escucho como se abria la puerta dejando entrar a anne la cual se veia preocupada..

-josh ya llegó eiri?..- le pregunto a su hijo conforme entraba a la sala palideciendo al ver a la mujer y el hombre que la acompañaba..

-mika..- susurro anne con el entrecejo fruncido, no soportaba la presencia de esa mujer pero en parte agradecia que esa mujer tuviera ese trozo de hielo en lugar de corazon por que asi pudo conocer a eiri, a ese dulce niño de ojos dorados que le robo el corazon desde la primera vez que lo vio..

-vengo por mi hermano.- contesto friamente la mujer mientras se incorporaba, ya estaba harta de esperar por ese mocoso..

al escuchar las palabras de mika josh se sorprendio al escuchar a esa mujer, no entendia como podia ser posible que alguien tan frio podria ser hermana de un ser tan calido como lo era ese rubio..

- no te lo permitire me oyes?.- respondio anne sintiendose molesta, esa mujer no le inspiraba confianza, no entendia por que queria llevarselo pero no lo permitiria ella nunca se atreveria a tocar a eiri..

- no me importa lo que digas.- contesto mika furiosa con la actitud de esa mujer mientras tohma intentaba calmarla cosa que logró despues de unos minutos..

- debe entender que mika es la unica familia de eiri comprendanos a nosotros.- intento interceder tohma pero fue detenido por anne..

-ahora si se preocupan por él?.. que paso con ustedes esos dos años en los que eiri los necesito?.. que paso contigo mika?.- dijo anne mientras josh observaba sorprendido a su madre, nunca la habia visto tan molesta y no era para menos, esa mujer venia a llevarse a eiri pero parecia que solo era un objeto y eso no le gustaba, no sabia porque pero no soportaba a esa mujer..

observó sorprendido a ese rubio que aun sollosaba entre los brazos de antony el cual hacia el intento por no romper en llanto junto al rubio, todo lo que le habia relatado era espantoso, era un infierno que ese niño habia vivido, le parecia tan fragil, como si fuera algo que tenia que proteger y eso haria, protegeria a ese niño que tanto le recordaba a su hermano se acercó a los dos chicos y se acerco a eiri y retiro con delicadeza las lagrimas de ese niño quien le observo confundido..

-antony en un momento regreso, no quiero que se vayan.- k sonrio y antes de salir de la oficina acaricio con ternura la mejilla de antony el cual se sonrojo intensamente ante el contacto de k

Entró a su departamento azotando la puerta, ese estupido de k le habia demostrado nuevamente que era mejor que él y eso no lo aceptaba, golpeo furioso la pared sintiendo un terrible dolor en sus nudillos dandose cuenta que estos sangraban..

-esta me la pagaras maldito desgraciado..- susurro steve mientras se dirigia a la cocina y sacaba del refrigerador una cerveza tomandola con rapidez para momentos despues dirigirse al cuarto de baño y curarse sus heridas

una vez curado se dirigio a su habitación dejandose caer en la cama cerrando sus ojos mientras reprimia las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos al recordar como le habia observado antony..

-aún te amo.- susurro mientras se incorporaba y tomaba del buró una fotografia en donde él se encontraba abrazando posesivamente la cintura de un sonrojado antony, sintiendose enfurecer al pensar que si lo habia perdido habia sido culpa de k, ese maldito le habia arrebatado demasiadas cosas y se las haria pagar

-antony.. si tan solo estuvieras conmigo..- dijo mientras que con su dedo deliniaba la silueta de ese rostro tan hermoso fijando sus ojos en esos labios que lo volvian loco, en esa piel que lo enloquecia, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla al darse cuenta de que lo habia perdido, sintiendose repentinamente furioso lanzo la fotografia la cual se estrello en la pared sintiendo su corazon roto como aquella fotografia, ansiando su compañia, su amor y esa calidez tan propia de su antony de su angel de cabellos plateados..

hizo el intento por cerrar sus ojos pero el timbre de la puerta no le dejó conciliar el poco sueño que tenia, molesto con la persona que fuera que estuviera tocando a esas horas le hizo incorporarse. al abrir la puerta se encontró con un joven de unos 20 años de cabellos negros y tez blanca..

-hasta que al fin abres, pensé que estarias en el trabajo.- dijo sonriendo el joven mientras le observaba con sus enormes ojos negros dedicandole una sonrisa y lanzandose a los brazos de steve el cual tan solo se dejó abrazar..

- dai.. que demonios haces aqui?.- preguntó mientras dejaba entrar a su hermano menor el cual tan solo se sonrojo y hundio su rostro en el pecho de su hermano rompiendo a llorar..

-que sucede..- preguntó nuevamente con su voz fria, sin importarle en lo mas minimo lo sucedido con su hermano..

-N-nada..- susurro dai mientras se sentaba en el sofa sintiendo nuevamente la indiferencia de su hermano, no entendia como es que podia ser tan frio, eso lo hizo sentirse triste

K entró nuevamente a la oficina con un vaso y en su mano una pastilla se acerco a eiri y se lo entregó indicandole que lo tomara, era solo un tranquilizante, eiri se lo tomó y minutos despues se quedaba dormido en el regazo de antony el cual deposito un beso en la mejilla del rubio..

- no entiendo como puede ser tan frio steve.- dijo k mientras se sentaba a un lado de antony el cual se sintio algo cohibido con la cercania del rubio..

-antes no era asi.. por lo menos no conmigo.- susurro antony al recordar algunos de los buenos momentos que pasó al lado de steve sin darse cuenta del dolor que por unos segundos paso por los ojos de k..

-tal vez sea por que te ama.- dijo con una sonrisa amarga a antony el cual se giro hacia él sonrojado, sintiendo su corazon latir aceleradamente..

-tal vez.- accedio dandole la razon a k

-tu lo amas aún?.-pregunto k sintiendose extrañamente nervioso, demasiado para la simple pregunta que le hacia a antony pero que significa mucho para él..

-al principio pense que asi era.. pero.. nunca lo hize.-dijo antony dedicandole una sonrisa a k el cual se sonrojo ligeramente mientras antony sentia que tal vez podria tener una oportunidad con ese rubio que tanto amaba..

- y sabes donde vive eiri?.- pregunto k cambiando redicalmente de tema sintiendose feliz de la respuesta de antony, no sabia el motivo pero nunca confio en steve ese hombre era demasiado frio, siempre se la llavaban compitiendo por ser el mejor y no es que no le gustara pero el solo lo tomaba como un juego a diferencia de steve que para el no lo era, una guerra declarada entre los dos..

-si.. lo se.- contesto antony observando a eiri intentando ocultar el sonrojo y el nerviosismo que tenia de estar junto a su jefe y al dueño de su corazón con cuidado se incorporo y se quito la chaqueta que portaba y tapo con esta al rubio el cual comenzaba a sentir frio..

-lo mejor es que lo llevemos a su casa, en unas horas mas dejara de hacer efecto el tranquilizante- dijo observando fijamente el rostro apacible del rubio, sintiendo ternura por el chico, evitando ver esos ojos azules que lo descolocaban..

-k gracias por ayudarme con esto.. - dijo antony mientras posaba sus ojos azules en los de k el cual solo sonrio..

-no tienes que agradecerme, steve es demasiado terco y no tenia derecho de hacer algo como el interrogar a este niño. por cierto como te enteraste lo que hizo steve si hoy era tu dia libre?.- pregunto k con curiosidad ante lo que antony solo se sonrojo..

- cuando sucedio lo de kitasawa le di una tarjeta a la sra jackson, no se si la recuerdes.- rio antony ante lo que k no le quedo de otra mas que hacer lo mismo, como olvidar a esa mujer la cual en verdad le habia impresionado

-si, la recuerdo.- contesto minutos despues k con una sonrisa en sus labios, recordando como esa mujer habia puesto en su lugar a steve..

-es una admirable mujer, ella se encarga de cuidar de este pequeño.- dijo antony mientras acariciaba la mejilla del rubio.-ella fue la que me llamó, yo el mismo dia le entregué una de mis tarjetas por si llegara a necesitar ayuda o algo por el estilo y hoy en la mañana que me encontraba en la cama recibi su llamada y me preocupó lo que paso con steve, por lo que me apresure temiendo por eiri y por suerte me topé contigo.- contesto antony sintiendo sus mejillas arder al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de él..

-que es lo que quieres.- cuestionó friamente steve a su hermano, el cual le observaba sorprendido..

-quedarme un tiempo contigo.- dijo dai intendo contener las lagrimas, se sentia fatal, habia descubierto que su novio tenia otra pareja les habia encontrado en la cama..

-haz lo que se te pegue la gana.- dijo steve antes de tomar su chaqueta y salir del departamento dando un portaso, no soportaba a su hermano, no lo queria a su lado ni siquiera toleraba su existencia..

al escuchar como su hermano se iba dai rompio a llorar, sintiendose como un tonto, no podia hacer nada mas, sus padres le habian echado de casa el mismo dia que lo encontraron besandose con otro chico por lo que la unica opción que tenia era el quedarse con su hermano al cual admiraba pero tambien le constaba que su hermano no le queria en lo absoluto..

bajó del auto sintiendose extrañamente bien, aun se sentia mal, pero ya no era tanto el peso que sentia en su corazón, ahora estaba resignado, tal vez tenian razon y desahogarse servia..

-ya estas mejor?.- preguntó antony mientras bajaba del auto acompañado de k el cual se acercó al rubio y acaricio con cariño los rubios cabellos de eiri el cual tan solo asintio..

-estoy mejor.- dijo eiri mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa..

-asi te vez mucho mejor.- dijo antony refiriendose al semblante del rubio el cual habia cambiado con esa pequeña sonrisa que lo hacia verse cada vez mas hermoso a lo que eiri tan solo se sonrojo..

-espero que no se molesten contigo.- dijo k mientras posaba sus ojos azules en los dorados de eiri el cual tan solo nego, esperando tener razon, lo unico que deseaba era no preocupar más a anne..

-gracias por todo.- dijo eiri antes de entrar al edificio despidiendose con la mano de k y antony los cuales sonrieron y abordaron nuevamente el auto..

eiri entró al edificio y subio en el elevador encontrandose con una mujer la cual al verlo hizo el intento por sonreirle pero no lo logró sentia pena por ese chico, no le conocia pero sabia lo que habia pasado mediante los periodicos..

una vez que llegó al departamento alzo la mano para tocar la puerta pero para su sorpresa esta se abrió encontrandose con los ojos castaños de josh el cual le observó sorprendido..

-yo.. lamento la tardanza.- dijo eiri sintiendose nervioso ante la presencia de ese chico..

-no tienes porque disculparte.- contestó josh sacando un cigarro y encendiendolo, tomó del brazo a eiri y le obligó a que entrara en el departamento, eiri le siguio sumiso y entró..

-estube ocupada.- contestó friamente la mujer ya harta de la conversación sin sentido con esa mujer, no tenia porque meterse fue entonces que sus ojos se posaron en el joven que entraba junto al pelirrojo..

eiri al escuchar la voz de su hermana palideció y jaló de la mano de josh, este al sentir el jalon se giro molesto con el rubio observando como este estaba palido mientras les observaba..

-hasta que al fin llegas niño.- dijo mika mientras se incorporaba al igual que tohma el cual sonrio...

-vendras con nosotros a tokio.- dijo tohma mientras hacia el intento por acercarse al rubio..

al escuchar las palabras de mika y las de tohma sintio su corazón detenerse, él no queria estar con ellos por lo que safandose de la mano de josh salio corriendo del departamento, saliendo segundos despues del edificio..

corria sin detenerse mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, no queria irse con su hermana, ella no lo queria y no soportaria estar con ella, ademas tenia una vida hecha en nueva york, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que se encontraba en un parque al ver una banca se dejo caer en ella y comenzó a llorar amargamente por lo sucedido..

-no quiero irme..- susurro eiri mientras se abrazaba.. no queria irse con su hermana.. fue entonces que escuchó pasos por lo que se incorporó y salio corriendo de ese lugar..

corrio algunos metros hasta que sin querer tropezó y cayó al piso escuchando como tambien los pasos que lo seguian se habian detenido a un lado de él..

- mira lo que tenermos aquí.- dijo un hombre dirigiendose al que parecia ser el jefe..

-un angel que cayó del cielo.- dijo otro mientras sonreia acarcandose al rubio y tomandolo del cabello..

eiri observaba aterrado a esos sujetos mientras rompia en llanto "no otra vez.." pensó mientras ese sujeto le obligaba a levantarse y lo lanzaba a los brazos de otro sujeto el cual sonreia..

-tienes razón.. nos divertiremos en grande con él..-dijo el hombre mientras sonreia y acariciaba sin ningun pudor bajo la camisa negra del rubio..

Continuara...

Hola

espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.. se que no es el mejor pero es necesario para el desarrollo del fic, como tambien es necesario que diga o mejor dicho aclare que este fic esta centrado en la historia de eiri pero eso no significaria que solo el será el centro del fic, como decirlo sin que se confundan o mejor dicho que no me confunda yo...

esta historia a diferencia de mis demas fics no solo esta centrado en una pareja como en algunos casos seria un eiri/shuichi si no que dentro de "Designios del destino" habrá mas de una historia, mas de una pareja y mas problemas, tengo planeado darles a todos lo que lean este fic una idea de lo que fue la vida de eiri pero tambien quiero aclarar que esto es un universo alternativo por lo que las situaciones no se daran como piensan, shuchi shindo y los demas personajes que pertenecen a "GRAVITATION"serie tan maravillosa, no saldran hasta tiempo despues, espero que esta nueva idea que se le ocurrio a mi loca cabeza sea de su completo agrado y que me apoyen con sus revievs porque es la primera vez que escribo un fic asi, mas desarrollado que los demas, con mas personajes que en esta primera etapa abundan los personajes originales..

espero haberles aclarado algo con esta nota ya que yo no acostumbro a hacer este tipo de cosas pero era necesario, si tienen dudas no duden en hacerlas yo con gusto las contesto..

Dejen revievs para saber si lo hize bien o si les gusto el capitulo, les estaria eternamente agradecida..

antes que nada... quiero agradecer a Angelique starligth por su comentario...

lo que les quiero decir es que me envien revievs ahora ya se aceptan comentarios anonimos... por un error mio y por no haber arreglado esto no aceptaba revievs anonimos en verdad lo lamento... si les gusta dejen revievs si no.. lo dejare de escribir...

Dejen revievs para saber si lo hize bien o si les gusto el capitulo, les estaria eternamente agradecida..

Última nota: no se si leeran esto pero bueno... anteriormente publicaba en esta pagina como **perla almogabar** es a lo que me refiero cuando digo a mis demas fics el punto es que no se porque razon no pude acceder a mi anterior cuenta y tuve que abrir otra


End file.
